


Haley Waston and His Daddys

by Otterman



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 48,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23129482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otterman/pseuds/Otterman
Summary: 《Haley Watson和他的泰迪爸爸＆卷毛叔叔》
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 2014年7月22日首次发表于随缘居

柔软的枕头很舒适，很容易便让人联想起梦里绵软又缤纷的棉花糖。小Haley忍不住用脸蛋蹭了蹭温暖柔和的布料，迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛。他动作缓慢地将一只小胳膊伸出被窝，又向床的另一头滚了半圈。朦胧的睡意暂时还没有完全被驱散开，Haley懒洋洋地闭上眼睛，嘴里发出哼哼唧唧的声音。  
  
John早已穿戴整齐，站在床边专心观摩着小家伙的起床前奏曲。他伸手拉了拉Haley的小手，又用手指戳了戳小不点圆圆的脸蛋。Haley朝另一边躲了躲，张开小嘴打了个哈欠。John趁机将早已准备好的奶瓶塞进小家伙嘴里。  
  
Haley用双手抱住奶瓶，开始咕噜咕噜地喝奶。牛奶的甜意成了最好的助醒剂，他睁开双眼眨了两下，找到了视线里坐在床边的John。  
  
“早上好，爸爸。”  
  
“早上好，Haley。”  
  
John摸了摸Haley金色的软软的头发，顺便把小不点抱起来坐在床上。  
  
这是五月一个周六的早晨，Haley•Watson不用去幼儿园，他的“爸爸”John•Watson也不用去医院值班。周末能给这个快要四岁的孩子带来的礼物就是比平时多两个小时的睡眠，和爸爸一整天的陪伴。Haley坐在床上，听话地让John给自己换上衣服。今天的袜子是自己最喜欢的太阳系行星图案的，Haley开心地晃了晃小脚丫。  
  
他跳下床，踏上两只蓝色的小拖鞋，牵着爸爸的手下楼。他的小短腿暂时还不能顺畅自如地爬完这段长长的楼梯，Haley得先把一只脚探下去，踩到下一级台阶后再把另一只脚挪下来。  
  
两人艰难跋涉到二楼的客厅，里边静悄悄的没有人影。John在厨房门口松开手，弯下腰拍拍Haley的背：“我去做早餐，你自己去刷牙，好吗？”  
  
Haley点点头，啪嗒啪嗒地穿过走廊，踮起脚旋转浴室的门把手。他尝试了几次后才终于成功。相比于其他同龄的孩子，Haley看起来是矮了那么一点点。但是他从来都不喜欢别人帮自己开门，从三岁起他就坚信自己能独立完成这项任务了。  
  
他从洗舆台下搬出一只小凳子放在马桶前，方便自己踩在上面尿尿。接着他又把它搬到洗舆台前，踩上去够到自己的杯子和小牙刷。它们都是蓝色的，Haley喜欢的蓝色，就像自己和爸爸的眼睛颜色一样。Haley朝镜子咧了咧嘴，看看自己的小乳牙，拧开牙膏盖开始挤牙膏。  
  
身后的另一扇浴室门忽然被打开，这扇门的另一边是走廊尽头的那间卧室。卧室的主人——Sherlock•Holmes穿着睡衣披着睡袍走了进来。Haley本来就被突如其来开门声吓了一跳，镜子里的Sherlock叔叔又顶着一头乱糟糟的卷毛，那看起来和图画书上某个生气的人炸开的头毛一样。Haley既惊讶又害怕，手里的牙膏没有挤到牙刷上，长长一截全掉进池子里了。  
  
他和爸爸已经搬到这里三个月多了。这个叫221B的地方什么都好。这里比之前那间狭小简陋的公寓大得多，离自己的幼儿园更近，楼下的Hudson太太还经常为他们烤小点心。更重要的是这里有好多好多自己没见过、幼儿园也没有的稀奇古怪的玩意。虽然爸爸明令禁止他乱碰客厅里的东西，但光是坐在沙发上到处看看，都能满足他的一部分好奇心了。  
  
可是这间屋子住着的另一个人，Sherlock叔叔，却让Haley有一点点担心。他完全不讨厌Sherlock叔叔，相反还很崇拜他。因为爸爸说他的工作是协助警察抓坏人，至于那个工作的具体名字，小Haley已经忘了。而且Sherlock还经常在餐厅摆弄各种形状的玻璃瓶，里面总是装着五颜六色的液体，他还有一副巨大的透明眼镜（护目镜）和一个看起来像望远镜的东西（显微镜）。这一切似乎充满着奇异的魔力，让Sherlock叔叔看起来像科幻故事里的人一样神秘。  
  
可是Sherlock叔叔不爱笑，也不爱和他说话。他从来不会像爸爸的同事们一样捏捏自己的脸蛋，揉揉自己的脑袋，一遍又一遍说“好可爱好可爱”，也不像Hudson太太一样叫自己“好孩子”。Sherlock似乎很少和自己交流，看起来又很难接近，Haley好几次想和他说话，但最后都忍住了。  
  
就像现在，小Haley踩着脚下的小凳子，重新挤上牙膏。他心里有些紧张，但他想起爸爸告诉过自己对人要有礼貌，这才鼓足勇气小声说了句“早上好”。  
  
“早上好。”Sherlock从镜子里看了看身旁的小不点，拿起剃须泡沫朝手里挤了一些涂在脸上。  
  
Haley抓着牙刷的中部慢吞吞地刷牙，又忍不住偷偷看了几眼Sherlock。Sherlock叔叔的下巴和脸颊被白色的泡沫涂满了，Haley心想他看起来有些像圣诞老人，要是睡袍不是蓝色的就更好了。  
  
他小心翼翼地刷完牙，又用泰迪熊图案的小方巾洗了洗脸，最后不忘把小凳子推回洗舆台下。来到餐厅，食物的香味已经飘散四溢。John把Haley放在椅子上，给了他一块小号的三明治。  
  
Haley一边吃着三明治一边睁大眼睛看着餐桌另一头的实验仪器，够不到地板的小腿兴奋地晃动起来。过了一会儿，Sherlock也出现在餐厅，他已经换上了衬衫和西装，头发也梳理整齐了。John给了他一块稍微大号一些的三明治，又转身继续准备自己的早餐。  
  
Sherlock在Haley对面坐下来，拿起三明治只咬了一口，便掰开吐司将里面的蔬菜都拎出来放在盘子里。他站起身离开餐厅，走的时候不忘对John说：“黑咖啡，两块糖。”然后就到书桌前摆弄笔记本电脑去了。  
  
Haley目不转睛地看着Sherlock的一举一动，又转回头看看对面盘子里孤零零的蔬菜。好孩子要多吃蔬菜。他记起爸爸曾经这么教育自己，心想待会儿要是Sherlock叔叔被爸爸发现不吃蔬菜，他可就惨了。


	2. Chapter 2

John是巴茨医院的一名外科医生。  
  
从医学院毕业之后，他就顺利地成为了一名医生。虽然只是一名普通的医生，但直到Haley出现在他的生活中以前，他都一直能挺顺利的养活自己。  
  
那时他住在距离医院不远的一间单人公寓里，空间狭小，采光不好。昏暗的光线常让人把早晨错觉成傍晚，真正到了傍晚，天又黑得出奇的快。一个人的日子总是好打发，John过得很简单，甚至有些单调乏味。小Haley的到来给他带来了不少乐趣，当然也有数不尽的操心和劳累，外加一个吃紧的钱包。  
  
为了不在买奶粉和尿布时分神担心下个月的房租和水电费的着落，他决定找一个室友。他的老同学，也是现在的同事Mike•Stanford帮了他这个忙，甚至替他找到了一个愿意承担全部房租三分之二的慷慨室友。John觉得自己简直像中了彩票一样。  
  
他不买彩票，所以不知道彩票背后是不是有什么阴谋。但是他后来不得不怀疑221B是不是谁提前给他设下的陷阱。这里似乎和外面不是一个世界，还住着全世界仅有的一位咨询侦探，一个拥有超级大脑的外星人。John的确认真考虑过Sherlock和外星人的种种关系，不过所有假设很快就被他统统否决了——一个来自外星的人不可能对太阳系一无所知。  
  
于是他改乘地铁上下班，不必再担心自己加班时Haley没人照顾，却要更加留意Sherlock的各种奇葩玩意和小孩子之间的安全距离。好在Haley乖得令人发指，大多数时间又在幼儿园度过，再加上John不厌其烦的提醒，到目前为止还没有出现诸如“Haley被微波炉里的眼球吓哭”这样的事情。至于John自己，他只是去超市去得更勤了，为Sherlock跑腿的次数也越来越多——并且是经常在上班时间跑腿。John发自内心地惊讶自己居然到现在还没被医院解雇，他忽然觉得这才是真的中彩票了。  
  
他就这么让自己的生活悄悄发生了一些改变。他问诊病人，有时又追捕犯人；解救活人，同时也检查尸体。他想就算221B是谁提前给他设下的陷阱，他也干脆懒得爬出去了。他继续争取每天按时上班，但有时却不能按时下班。急救室有突发情况需要帮忙时，他就会让Haley坐校车回家。除此之外，通常他都会先去幼儿园接到小家伙，再一起走回距离不远的221B。  
  
今天John看完最后一个病人便顺利下班了。幼儿园门口，Haley背着蓝色的小书包飞跑着扑到他的腿上，咯咯咯笑个不停。John摸摸小不点的额头，问他什么事这么开心。Haley因为刚才的奔跑脸蛋上还有两团红晕，好一会儿才喘过气说：“老师说明天带我们去农场！”  
  
“老师说会有好多动物，还可以看牛奶是怎么来的！”  
  
“爸爸我想看牛。”  
  
“我可以摸一下牛吗？”  
  
John耐心地回应着Haley的每一句话，一边说一边稍微绕路去了街角的超市。被小不点一说，他想起冰箱里的牛奶好像已经喝完，奶粉也快没有了。Haley因为又可以坐在购物车里被爸爸推着走而兴奋得蹦蹦跳跳。  
  
John先拿了一罐奶粉，又来到冰柜前挑起了牛奶。Haley扭着脖子看着爸爸把一盒盒牛奶装进自己身后购物车里，转过脑袋问：“这些也是给我喝的吗？”  
  
John说：“不，这些是给Sherlock叔叔买的。”*  
  
“Sherlock叔叔也喜欢牛奶吗？”  
  
“嗯……是的。他喜欢在咖啡里加奶。”John想了想说。  
  
“他有很多奶瓶吗？”Haley联想到餐桌上那些形状各异的透明容器，但它们显然和自己的奶瓶不一样，因此他不太确定Sherlock叔叔有没有奶瓶。  
  
John忍不住笑了：“他没有，大人不用奶瓶。你也要长大了，长大了就不用奶瓶了。”  
  
“那我可以把我的借给他。”Haley说完自己点了点头，似乎在肯定这是个不错的主意。  
  
他们回到221B时天色已经完全暗了下来。Sherlock不在家，John和Haley一起吃完了晚餐。晚餐过后John在厨房洗碗，Haley坐在客厅里的长沙发上玩起了磁力迷宫。这是他三岁生日时爸爸送给他的礼物，现在他已经偶尔能让磁力笔从起点顺利行进到终点了。  
  
Haley聚精会神地握着笔杆，小心地不让笔尖触碰到迷宫的边缘。突然耳边传来楼梯“咚咚咚”的响声，Sherlock快步跨上楼梯出现在客厅。小Haley忍不住扭头看看，一分神手里的笔尖便触发了*警报，迷宫又通关失败了。  
  
他有一点点不开心地哼唧了一声，只听见爸爸的声音从厨房传来：“有案子？”  
  
“哼，才6分，五分钟就解决了。”Sherlock坐进了自己的专属沙发里。  
  
“你吃饭了吗？”  
  
“多亏Anderson拍的照片巧妙地掩盖了所有证据，否则我都不用去现场。”  
  
“冰箱里有意面，你自己热了吃。”  
  
“那具浮尸上明明一共有七条线索！他们居然没有一个人能看出来。苏格兰场集体犯蠢果然不是间歇性的，他们一年到头智商都低于平均水平。Lestrade什么时候才能……”  
  
“什么是浮尸？”Haley奶声奶气地问了一句。他还坐在长沙发上，手中握着磁力笔，不过还没有开始下一盘。他的注意力已经完全被Sherlock叔叔的话吸引住了。  
  
John和Sherlock同时转过头来看着沙发上的小豆芽，Sherlock只停下了一秒，便解释说：“浮尸就是……”  
  
“闭嘴Sherlock！”  
  
John抬起手狠狠指向Sherlock，手上的水和泡泡都顺着他的动作从切线方向飞了出去。Sherlock真的不再说话，他觉得自己要是继续说下去John绝对会用那只沾满洗碗液的手来捂自己的嘴。  
  
Haley看到爸爸似乎是要生气的样子，也不敢再问。可这个问题直到上床睡觉前他都一直念念不忘。John帮Haley洗完澡便用一块浴巾包着小不点上了楼。一被放到床上，Haley便立刻蹬开毛巾，抬头瞪着蓝眼睛问：“什么是浮丝？”  
  
他有些口齿不清地说，也有可能他已经忘了刚刚那些词语的具体发音了。  
  
John一边尝试着敷衍两句一边为Haley套上小睡衣，接着他像屋子着火时去拿灭火器一样拿来了一本《霍比特人》。这是小Haley的睡前故事，John每晚都要给他念上一段。但在那个神奇的魔法世界里还有太多太多东西是小家伙暂时难以理解的，John总是要想方设法地解释给他听。  
  
那个奇幻的故事才刚刚开始不久，前方还有很多很多冒险等着故事的主人公Bilbo。不过John不能再给Haley多念一些了，他们要早一点休息，明天还得早起。  
  
“下个月一起去妈妈那好吗？”关掉台灯之后，John对Haley说。  
  
“嗯。”Haley闷闷地回答，又往被子里缩了缩。他心里其实不是很情愿，不过这一点点不愉快很快就被即将参观农场的喜悦和浓浓的睡意冲散了。


	3. Chapter 3

今天的阳光很好，照在身子上暖洋洋的。Haley在贝克街的街口和爸爸挥手告别，走上校车，开始了参观农场的旅程。一路上他都和坐在自己旁边的Ted兴奋地聊天，他们不停地讨论自己想要看到的动物。但说话声却时不时被终止，因为坐在Haley身后的Leo总是在用脚踹他的座椅靠背。  
  
不过这一点小插曲完全没有影响到Haley的好心情。当他跳下车，跟着老师和小伙伴们来到真正的农场，一切羊群和大片绿色草地之外的东西就统统被他抛在脑后了。他甚至高兴得忘记说话，只是看见下一种动物的时候指着大喊出它们的名字，然后裂开嘴笑个不停。要不是Sterling太太一直站在那里，他真想就这么顺着木栏跑到前面去。  
  
他们看到了很多动物。这里有很多羊，有山羊和绵羊，有满身羊毛体型圆润的大羊，也有矮小毛短略显瘦弱的小羊。奶牛在慢悠悠地啃着地上的草叶，有粉色的小猪在用鼻子拱地。不过这些都没有一种动物的吸引力强。当Haley来到圈养着羊驼的那片草地，他便立刻走不动路了。  
  
他没见过眼前的奇怪生物。它们看起来有些像羊，不过脖子比羊长得多，比起马呢，身上的毛似乎又有些多余。Haley目不转睛地看着，心中的疑虑和好奇一下子都冒了出来。他拉了拉Sterling太太的衣角，指着那群毛茸茸的长脖子动物问：“那是什么？”  
  
“那是羊驼，Haley。”Sterling太太微笑地解释道。Haley眨眨眼睛，凑近身子用双手攀住木栏。这里有不少羊驼，大部分都是白色的，也有小部分长着褐色的毛。最稀少的是黑色，Haley找了半天只看到一只黑色的羊驼。  
  
他认真地看着羊驼走来走去的样子，觉得这种动物比之前的那些看起来还要有趣。这时那只唯一的黑色羊驼朝他走了过来。Haley下意识地离开木栏往后退了两步，不过黑色羊驼并没有把脖子探出来，只是悠闲地踱步几下，便隔着围栏在Haley面前坐了下来。  
  
它的两只前蹄交叠在身前，长长的脖子挺得直直的，姿势看起来很优雅。Haley顺着羊驼长长的脖子抬起脑袋往上看，热热的阳光有些刺眼。他看见羊驼黑色的头毛，卷卷的，有点长，有些都已经快要遮住它的眼睛了。  
  
Haley盯着那双眼睛看了两秒，不过羊驼此刻却并没有在看他。它的脸上没什么表情，看起来有些严肃，又好像是在独自生闷气。  
  
“你好。”Haley试探性地向羊驼先生问了句好，但是羊驼似乎没有听到，甚至连嘴唇也没有动一动。  
  
“上午好。”Haley又说，并往前走了一小步。羊驼先生这回注意到这个小不点的存在了，它低下头看着Haley，不过脸上还是一点表情也没有。  
  
Haley瞬间觉得这种不被搭理的感觉好像在哪里遇到过。他感觉有些奇怪，又有些不知所措，两只小手捏在一起，脚步却不自觉又近了些。  
  
“为什么只有你是黑色的？”Haley又用双手攀住木栏，这回他的声音比刚刚稍微大了些。羊驼先生还是一声不吭的。Haley退后了一步，又重新上前，蹲下身子把小手伸向羊驼的前蹄。他想和羊驼先生握握手，这是礼貌和友好的表示。  
  
不过他的小短手显然够不着。黑色羊驼看了一会儿眼前的小家伙，忽然站起身弯下脖子凑了过来。Haley一下子有些害怕，他还没来得及把手缩回来，就感觉手背被羊驼先生的鼻子蹭了一下，湿湿的，还有些凉。  
  
Haley高兴地站起来，他还想和它玩一会儿，但是羊驼已经朝远处走去了。Haley低头看看自己的手背，有些高兴又有些失落。而他确实又有些被惊到了，这让他在参观农场工人给奶牛挤奶的时候脑子里都一直想着刚刚的那只黑色羊驼。  
  
晚上爸爸帮自己洗澡时问自己今天在农场都看到了什么，Haley坐在浴缸里拨弄着橡皮船和橡皮小鸭子，想也不想就说：“羊，羊&#%*……长长脖子的羊。”  
  
John举着淋浴喷头给Haley冲头发，用另一只手挡在他的眉毛前防止泡泡和水流到小家伙的眼睛里。他想了一会儿大概明白过来，问：“是羊驼吗？”  
  
Haley立刻不住地点头，湿淋淋的脑袋甩出很多水珠。  
  
“还有呢？”  
  
“还有牛，羊，小猪，鸭子，鸡，鹅……还有胖胖的兔子鼠。”John不知道最后一个指的是什么，其实Haley看到的是天竺鼠。  
  
“可是羊驼都不理我。”Haley略显失望地说。虽然那只羊驼最后蹭了一下他的小手，但他似乎还对其之前的冷淡反应心有余悸。  
  
“嗯……可能是因为羊驼不爱说话，它们不怎么和小孩子说话。”John微笑着安慰道，一边用毛巾擦干Haley的头发。  
  
“Sher，Sherlock叔叔也也不爱和我说话！”Haley仿佛突然想起那不被人搭理的感觉到底来自哪里，他回想起羊驼先生黑色的卷毛便更加确定，一下子语无伦次起来。  
  
“呃，他……他有时候是不爱说话。”John不明白话题怎么忽然间就跳到了Sherlock。  
  
“可是他老和你说个不停。”Haley越想越难受，撅起小嘴，声音也变得委屈起来了。  
  
当晚他缠着爸爸念了两段故事，这才心满意足地睡觉。第二天早上他来到幼儿园，老师带着小朋友们一起画画，就画昨天在农场里看到的东西。  
  
Haley趴在画纸上想了好一会儿，最后在自己的彩色铅笔中找到黑色的那支，一边回忆一边动起画笔。  
  
长长的直直的脖子，卷起来的厚厚的毛，尾巴是短的，有些圆，耳朵好像和猫的耳朵有些像。Haley认真地画完，画纸上多了一只驼毛凌乱表情严肃的黑色羊驼。Haley想了想又把羊驼先生拉直的嘴角用橡皮擦掉，添上了一个弯弯的微笑。  
  
他把画举起来仔细看了看，觉得颜色有些单调。他甚至只用了一种颜色的铅笔。他找到自己最喜欢的蓝色，手里握着那支铅笔，皱着眉头思考到底画些什么好。  
  
帽子？它的头已经够高了，不必再加高了。鞋子？羊驼穿鞋子吗？衣服？这样得把它的身子都擦掉。裤子？羊驼该穿两条裤子吗？那看起来好像有些麻烦……  
  
最后他在羊驼的脖子上添了一条歪歪斜斜的围巾。Haley又把画拿起来看了看，这回似乎是满意了。  
  
他在画纸的右下方一笔一划地写下了自己的名字和日期。这幅画和其他小伙伴的作品都被贴在活动室后边的墙上。比起其他五颜六色的各种动物，这只“长长脖子的羊”似乎显得有些普通，不过Haley非常喜欢它。


	4. Chapter 4

六月的气温又比之前回暖了一些，但在郊外的树荫下走，微薄的凉意还是会悄悄拢上来。John牵着Haley站在公寓的大门外，用拎着纸袋的那只手第三次按下写着“Harriet•Watson”的住户门牌旁边的门铃按钮。还是无人应答。John终于泄气般从外套口袋中掏出钥匙，开门进入。  
  
周日上午的公寓走道里笼罩着一股怪异的安静，从楼上下来的电梯里也是空空如也。Haley走进电梯后便松开了John的手，整个早上他都几乎没怎么说话。John通过电梯门反射的光看到小家伙闷闷不乐的表情，在心里叹了口气。  
  
他们来到第八层的一张公寓门前，这回John准备直接用钥匙开门。他之前还从未使用过这把钥匙，因此还不怎么熟悉正确的转向。他朝左右各自转了几下，才终于把门锁拧开。开门之前他不自觉地屏住一口气，同时脑海里飘过了几种画面中最坏的可能。  
  
John将手用力向前一推，迎接他的是一只即将砸下来的酒瓶。他反应敏捷地抬手挡住头，好在酒瓶也即时停下来。Harriet穿着T恤和睡裤，光着脚举着酒瓶站在门口。在看清楚来人后，她迸出的第一句话是：“靠，你怎么有我房子的钥匙？！”  
  
John放下手，整个肩膀都松弛下来。他把一直躲在自己身后的Haley牵进屋，屋内的酒气让他忍不住狠狠地皱一下眉头。  
  
“上次趁你睡着我拿的备用钥匙，方便需要的时候用。”John用脚拨开地板上挡路的啤酒罐，又把手里的纸袋放在茶几上，那上边的一个烟灰缸里装满了烟灰烟蒂。Harriet带上门，把空酒瓶随手扔在玄关柜：“方便给我收尸么？”  
  
John没有回答，他不是来吵架的。他放着大好的周末不度而带着Haley大老远跑到郊外只是为了让孩子和他的亲身母亲有机会待在一起，以及，或许Harriet说得没错，过来确认一下自己的姐姐是否还活着。  
  
John弯腰捡起地上的易拉罐，清空烟灰缸，又顺便去了一趟洗手间。还好这回地板上没有呕吐物。隔着门他听见Harriet在客厅里对他喊“有空也洗一下碗”。John又像泄气一般呼出一口气，他来到厨房，隔着推拉门看见Haley正一脸拘谨地被Harriet抱坐在腿上。  
  
他真的太乖，即便心中很不情愿但每次也还是跟来，即便不怎么习惯也没有哭闹着挣脱怀抱。事实上在他生命的最初六个月，更多的时间里他就是属于那个怀抱，但之后的改变足以掩盖掉那短短一段时间线，婴儿的记忆也更是早就不复存在了。  
  
那时候他还有一个妈妈，那之前这间屋子里住着两个人。John实在不想让记忆又来到那个节点，只能抿住嘴用力收拢手指。沾满泡泡和水的餐盘因为用力过度“哧溜”地滑出手掌，砸在池子里刺耳一响。  
  
他放慢动作收拾完厨房，擦干手，看见Haley坐在Harriet身旁，一见到自己走过来便跳下沙发。John清了清嗓子，指着茶几上的纸袋说：“解酒药和胃药。”又抬起手腕看了看表，准备动身离开了。  
  
这时Harriet朝他伸手：“把钥匙还给我。”  
  
John愣了一下，摇摇头：“不。”  
  
他以为Harriet会继续说些难听的话激怒他，但没想到她直接过来掏自己的外套口袋。John挡了一下，又抓住Harriet的手，两人都开始试图用尽全身的力气阻止对方。  
  
他们在争执的过程中不小心踢翻了一罐Harriet刚打开不久的啤酒，一大片暗黄色的液体立刻倾倒在地板，弄湿了Haley的鞋子。  
  
Haley终于忍不住哭了。  
  
还是把一切搞得这么糟。John最后没有让Harriet拿到钥匙，他抱起Haley离开了公寓，几乎是落荒而逃一般，仿佛害怕Harriet还会从身后追上来。  
  
直到走过很长一段树荫，John才把Haley放下来。他蹲在Haley面前，用拇指抹去他脸蛋和睫毛上挂着的眼泪，轻声说：“对不起。”  
  
小Haley还在哭得一抽一抽的，什么话也来不及回答。  
  
他们都带着不怎么好的心情回到了221B。John在开门前只在内心祈祷Sherlock没有干什么出格的事，那个大脑一刻都停不下来的家伙已经朝他叫嚷了好几天“无聊无聊”了。  
  
他牵着Haley走上十七级楼梯，来到客厅门口发现除了Sherlock，Mycroft也在那。  
  
“我手头的工作太多了，没有空闲时间。”Sherlock用对Mycroft说话的专有语气说，右手则正在两只沙发之间多出的小矮桌上方不知道比划着什么。  
  
“别管那些鸡毛蒜皮，这可是国家要案。”Mycroft坐在John常坐的那只沙发上，手上似乎在做和Sherlock同样的动作。  
  
“肥减得怎么样了？”Sherlock挑眉。  
  
“不用你操心。”Mycroft几乎咬了下牙，接着他的手下便突然发出一声奇怪的呲声。  
  
“我赢咯。”Sherlock扔掉手里的磁力笔，朝后靠进沙发翘起腿。此时Haley才反应过来什么似的，啪嗒啪嗒跑到小矮桌前，睁大眼睛惊呼出声：“这是我的玩具！”  
  
他没看错，那是他的磁力迷宫。Haley不敢相信地左看看右看看，他既惊讶眼前的两位Holmes叔叔竟然不和他说一声就玩他的玩具，又奇怪为什么他们都这么大了还喜欢玩玩具，就他所知大人对这些东西一向都不怎么感兴趣。  
  
Mycroft也放下了手中的磁力笔，微笑着摸了摸Haley的头：“是的Haley，但我想你一定不介意把它借给其他小朋友玩一玩。”说“小朋友”时他故意转头瞪向Sherlock。  
  
Sherlock立即反击：“Haley，你可以和你的Mycroft爷爷比一局，他的手抖得比帕金森症患者的还厉害，你绝对可以赢他。”  
  
Haley不明白那个什么什么症是什么，只是惊讶地抬头：“Mycroft爷爷？”他明明记得爸爸告诉过他那是Mycroft叔叔，Sherlock叔叔的哥哥。  
  
“咳咳。”John终于找到插话的机会，他坐在茶几上，用双手撑着身子，“所以……你找Sherlock有事，Mycroft？”  
  
“是的，但是恐怕我的弟弟就是不肯让步。也许他会听你的，医生？”Mycroft边说边起身把手头的一叠文件递给了John。他简单地介绍了一下案件的情况便匆匆告辞。那是关于寻找一支记忆棒的案子，记忆棒里储存着传说中的“国家绝密文件”。  
  
Mycroft依旧持着他的黑色长柄雨伞，敲击着221B客厅的地板。“那么，日安，Watson医生，Haley。”他说这些的时候Sherlock已经起身拿起小提琴，一边走向门口一边拉奏着锯木头一样的欢送音乐。John捧着资料瞥了一眼他气鼓鼓的样子，而站在桌前的Haley，此时已经眉头打结地用手捂着自己的小耳朵了。


	5. Chapter 5

送走了Mycroft，John竟然偷偷松一口气。Holmes兄弟的意气之争在遇见Sherlock的第一天他就见识过了。那时候在警笛声缭绕的事发现场，Mycroft上一秒还是Sherlock口中的死敌，下一秒就开始和自己的弟弟一起说起他们的Mummy。  
  
那时John完全不敢想象Holmes家圣诞晚餐的画面，但是一直以来又禁不住好奇，到底是什么样的父母能生出这样的两个儿子。  
  
他早就习惯了Sherlock和Mycroft之间的步调不一，因此他都懒得问Sherlock为什么明明已经无聊得满屋子找烟，却又拒绝了Mycroft的“国家要案”——只不过因为Mycroft让Sherlock往东，所以Sherlock一定会毫不犹豫不顾一切头也不回地往西。  
  
John抿住笑意摇摇头，心里嘀咕还是Haley比较好对付。他粗略地翻看了一下手头的资料，便将文件放在书桌，起身去厨房烧水，留Haley一个人在客厅里玩。  
  
而刚刚还在拉着魔鬼之音的Sherlock已经进了卧室。他换下睡袍和睡衣，穿上了衬衫和西装。坐在床尾穿袜子时他心想要是伦敦的罪犯们再不停止休假，自己就真的有必要打车去五公里外买包烟来抽了。  
  
Sherlock在书架上找到一本关于养蜂理论的书，然后走出卧室。厨房里John正坐在餐桌边看着报纸等水开。Sherlock计划着靠看书消磨一下这度日如年的时光，但等他走到厨房门口，却发现自己的专属沙发已经被人占领了。  
  
Haley不知道什么时候坐在了上面，够不着地板的两只小脚晃来晃去。他手里拿着磁力笔，正眼巴巴地望着Sherlock。Sherlock一顿，犹豫了一下还是拎着书走到长沙发前坐了下来。  
  
John泡好咖啡，一手一个杯子出了厨房。他把加了糖的那杯放在Sherlock面前的茶几上，端着另一杯坐进自己的沙发里。这回Haley一脸眼巴巴望着的对象便成了John。  
  
“想和我一起玩？”John读懂了小家伙的眼神。Haley轻轻点点头，把自己从沙发里往前挪了挪。  
  
但他还是够不到跟沙发有一点点距离的小矮桌。John把桌子往前推了一点，便和Haley一起玩起了磁力迷宫。这个游戏的规则是用磁力笔吸附着迷宫轨道里的小球，并在不碰到轨道边缘的前提下把它们运送到目的地。谁先到达终点，谁也就获胜了。John用左手握着磁力笔，他的手一向很稳，那可是要握手术刀的手。不过他在快要抵达终点的时候故意触碰了一下迷宫的轨道。  
  
“呲——”游戏失败的警报音响起，这时坐在长沙发上的Sherlock捧着书开口：“John，你握笔的姿势不对。”  
  
“那你来？”John转头对Sherlock说，顺便喝了一口咖啡。  
  
“不。”Sherlock干脆利落地回绝掉，举起厚厚的书本继续阅读，不再看John。John又和Haley玩了一局。小不点全神贯注地让小球在迷宫里缓缓移动，John瞥了一眼，又在到达终点前故意碰到轨道边缘。  
  
“John，你的手肘和水平线之间的夹角太小，而且手腕太僵硬了。那样会导致……”Sherlock还没说完就被打断了，这回John不再用问的：“那你来啊，Sherlock。”  
  
Sherlock维持着之前的动作没有动，几秒钟后才终于放下书走了过来。John端起自己的咖啡憋住笑走到书桌前坐下，接着拿起Mycroft留下来的资料假装翻阅起来。  
  
Sherlock坐在John的沙发上，抓起磁力笔开始了和小Haley的对决。  
  
第一局Sherlock出师不利，他还没过完第一个弯道就把自己KO了。游戏警报声响起的时候Sherlock的眉毛略微惊讶地往上扬了一下，他抬头看了看正霸占着自己沙发的Haley，小不点正一脸懵懂地看着自己，一双蓝眼睛亮亮的。  
  
Sherlock轻咳一下，把小球放回起点，开始第二局。  
  
第二局他倒是一路畅通无阻地抵达了终点。而小Haley由于过于谨慎，在错综复杂的迷宫里来回寻找正确的路径，虽然没有触碰到边缘，但动作显然过慢了。  
  
他撅了一下小嘴，有些不服气，小肉手抓着磁力笔把小球拨回起点。Sherlock放下磁力笔正想要起身，对面的Haley用很小的声音说：“再玩一下下。”  
  
Sherlock本来是要说“不”的，但是小家伙那一双蓝色的大眼睛正水汪汪地看着自己。Sherlock觉得自己要是拒绝他下一秒221B的房顶就会被哭塌了。  
  
“好吧。”他说，并重新拿起笔开始了第三轮对决。书桌前的John此时已经放下手里的文件，来到长沙发前坐下，光明正大地观起战来了。眼前的一个儿童和一个超龄儿童都因为这场决胜局而一脸认真，John费了好大劲才绷住自己的面部肌肉没有笑开。  
  
他看着Sherlock流畅的动作，他已经相当熟练了，正飞快地把小球运向终点。而Haley还慢吞吞地在迷宫里打转。John看了看Haley快要拧成一团的眉头，又看看Sherlock，清了清嗓子，说：“Sherlock，你不看看Mycroft拿来的资料吗？我刚刚看到上面写着那支记忆棒里装着国防部开发的最新的反导弹系统。”  
  
“嗯？什么？”Sherlock闻声便立即扭过头看向John，与此同时，他手里的磁力笔触碰到轨道边缘，发出“呲”的一声。Sherlock就这么在终点前Game Over了。  
  
“John！！”Sherlock显然已经意识到刚刚只不过是John的伎俩，他竟然被这父子二人联手打败。  
  
他忿忿地转回头，看见Haley正咯咯咯地对着自己笑，笑得眼睛弯弯的，都快看不见了。  
  
小家伙因为小小的胜利而立刻变得开心起来，之前的不愉快也因此烟消云散。他跳下沙发来到Sherlock叔叔的跟前，拉住Sherlock西装的衣袖，指着茶几上一堆五颜六色的乐高积木，用稚嫩的童声开心地大喊：“跟我玩那个！”  
  
Sherlock还没弄清楚情况就被拉着衣袖站了起来，这时他外套口袋里的手机响了。Sherlock接起电话，脸上立即露出兴奋的神色。“当然，我怎么能拒绝。”他这么回复一句，嘴角已经不自觉扬了起来。  
  
“是Lestrade，有案子了。”Sherlock说，转过头看了一眼John。John本来想问“要我一起去吗”，但他不能把小Haley就这么扔在家里。  
  
顷刻间Sherlock已经消失在楼梯口，只留下什么都还没来得及说的John和一脸怅然若失的Haley。John来到Haley面前，蹲下身子安慰被Sherlock无情丢下的小不点：“Sherlock叔叔要去工作了，我们下次再等他一起玩好吗？”  
  
Haley点点头，两只小手伸出去勾住爸爸的脖子索要抱抱。John抱起Haley来到窗前，他们恰好看见Sherlock站在路边伸手拦下一部出租车，以飞快的速度离开了。


	6. Chapter 6

收音机里的准点报时刚刚结束，微波炉便发出了一声叮咚声。Hudson太太戴上隔热手套，把热好的点心和宾治酒一一放到托盘上。现在是晚上九点了，电台的晚间新闻正开始播送，楼上的孩子们还在辛苦地工作中——大概又有什么大案子了，Hudson太太端着托盘，一边上楼一边想。  
  
她用手肘顶开虚掩的门，整个客厅都被大大小小的书箱和书沾满了。Hudson太太绕路来到厨房，把托盘放在餐桌上，通知正面对面坐在书桌前不停翻阅书本的两人宵夜已到。John立即放下手中的书走了过来，吃惊又开心地对她说“谢谢”。而那个向来对吃东西不怎么感兴趣的家伙则在继续工作，甚至连头也没抬起来一下。  
  
“我可不是你们的管家。”Hudson太太再次强调自己是且仅是房东，然后端着另一只盘子来到客厅。茶几上也有许许多多书本被叠放成堆，Hudson太太好一会儿才发现坐在地上一个人玩耍的小Haley。  
  
“Haley，你在做什么？”Hudson太太微微弯下腰问。  
  
“我在画画。”Haley回答。他正握着黄色的彩色铅笔在画纸上涂来涂去，茶几上散落着各种颜色铅笔和形状不一的画纸。  
  
“好孩子，这是给你的。”Hudson太太把盘子放在Haley手边，小家伙看见盘子里的东西，眼睛便立刻发起亮来——这是他最喜欢的动物小饼干，Hudson太太自己烤的。Haley看了看，发现今天的饼干有小熊、小鸡和小鱼。他开心地和Hudson太太说了“谢谢”，就迫不及待地抓起一块饼干放进嘴里。Hudson太太摸了摸小不点的脑袋，笑眯眯地下楼去了。  
  
“Haley，一会儿睡觉前要记得刷牙。”John一边咬着蛋糕一边叮嘱道。他把另一个完整的蛋糕递给Sherlock，便回到书桌前继续翻书。  
  
这是他们连续第四个小时在做这项工作了。为了弄清楚凶手留给被害人的信息到底是什么，他们弄来了被害人们所有的书。但到目前为止他们还没有发现哪一本书的第十五页第一个单词有什么特别的意义，他们似乎遇到了寻找失窃文物和凶手的最大阻力。不过John感觉案件已经快要接近尾声。要知道几天前他们还只得到两个奇怪的涂鸦，现在则已经在寻找那最关键的信息了。  
  
而这几天里发生的事情简直可以用惊心动魄来形容。John先后经历了私闯民宅、被社区协警逮捕、私闯民宅和博物馆枪战。其中最惊险的是第二次私闯民宅。当他踹开门冲进那个叫姚素琳的中国女孩的屋子里，Sherlock正被一名黑衣人用缎带从身后死死地勒住脖子。John立刻朝黑衣人飞扑了过去，与其厮打在一起。虽然最后黑衣人成功溜走，但要是自己再晚到几秒，John估计Sherlock就已经断气了。  
  
那时Sherlock跪在地板上咳嗽了好一阵，一边咳一边让John不要再这么用力地拍自己的背了。John让他平躺在地板上，替他扯掉围巾检查了脖子，等到两人都不再喘气了才起身离开。  
  
John快速地翻动着书页，抬头瞥了一眼Sherlock。现在他这副端坐认真的模样和当时的狼狈样真是判若两人。他这么想，一本接着一本地查看着。但是真正的密码答案却仍旧没有浮出水面。  
  
John忍不住打了个哈欠，抬起手腕看一眼手表，惊诧地发现时间又悄悄走过了两个多钟头。窗外只有偶尔驶过的汽车带来一阵短暂的光亮，他转过头，这才发现一直不声不响的Haley已经趴在茶几上睡着了。  
  
John立即放下书本，起身抱起Haley上楼。小家伙趴在John的肩膀上，在快到卧室时迷迷糊糊地哼唧了几声，皱着眉头往爸爸颈窝里拱了拱。  
  
John把他轻轻放在床上，又替他掖好被子。Haley有一点被弄醒，微睁开眼睡意朦胧地说：“爸爸，我好困……”  
  
“我知道，快睡吧，我马上就过来。”John心里生出一股内疚感，以至于把之前关于刷牙的叮嘱全都忘得一干二净了。  
  
他弯腰在Haley肉嘟嘟的脸蛋上亲了一下，关掉台灯，带上门下楼。回到客厅时John看见Sherlock正躺在长沙发上，衬衫的袖子卷了起来，而右手手臂内侧则多了三个尼古丁贴片。  
  
John想回到书桌前再帮他查看一会儿书，但走到一半却被眼角瞄到的东西吸引住了。  
  
“这是什么？”John指着Sherlock手臂上的贴片问。  
  
“尼古丁贴片，有助我思考。你失忆了？”  
  
“不，我知道。我是问这上面是什么？”John走近一些，弯腰看清楚那三张平时空白无物的圆形贴片上多出来的图案。  
  
第一张上面是一朵浅蓝色的云，第二张上面有一只奇怪的动物，从长长的鼻子判断很有可能是大象，第三张上面则是一只很圆的蜜蜂，如果除去蜂针和翅膀，这只蜜蜂看起来和球没什么两样。  
  
“Haley画的，显而易见。”Sherlock抬起手臂看一眼，然后就若无其事地闭目养神起来。  
  
John忍不住笑出声，边笑边看了看茶几上散落的其他东西，发现还有几张尼古丁贴片也被画上了彩色的图案。  
  
“怎么了？”Sherlock将双手叠在胸前，撇过头挑起一只眉毛，似乎是在抱怨John的笑声干扰到自己的思考磁场了。  
  
“把你的东西收拾好，如果你不想看见自己的尼古丁贴片被当成贴纸贴得满屋子都是的话。”John答非所问，不过他其实更担心小不点会把这些贴片往自己身上乱贴。  
  
那天晚上John将近三点才回房睡觉，他已经翻书翻得有些想吐了。在短暂的几个小时的睡眠里，他好像梦见了许多五颜六色的贴纸。那些圆形的贴纸像长了腿一样跑进他的医学资料里，上面的动物和人脸哭的哭、笑的笑，红色的太阳真的在散发出金灿灿的光芒。  
  
可梦里的自己却立马断定恶作剧的始作俑者是Sherlock，而不是小Haley。John拿着医学资料想去找Sherlock问个究竟，但胸口处却突然沉重不堪，令他走不动路，也喘不过气来。  
  
John使劲力气想要呼吸，最后终于在一阵压抑之中醒了过来。他眨眨眼脱离刚刚的梦境，回到现实，却发现自己的胸口确实沉甸甸的，因为Haley正趴在上面。  
  
“爸爸，要起床了。”Haley把自己的整个身子都放在爸爸身上，又用小手挠挠爸爸的下巴，上面的胡茬摸起来痒痒的。  
  
John坐起身来抓了抓头发，自己居然连闹铃都没有听到。他看了一眼时间就立刻把Haley抱起来，趿上拖鞋飞速下楼。路过客厅时，John看见Sherlock还站在书箱前不停地翻书，看起来和半夜时自己离开前一样。  
  
今天没法给Haley冲牛奶喝了，否则小不点或许会赶不上幼儿园的校车。John把小Haley放在浴室时心想。接着他回到客厅，站在书堆中左右看了看，对Sherlock说：“你不睡觉？”  
  
“嗯？嗯。”Sherlock抽空看了一眼John，又继续忙自己的去了。  
  
John没再说话，主动离开了Sherlock的思考磁场。他回到卧室一边换衣服一边在心里纳闷，为什么Sherlock可以不吃不睡却照样生龙活虎，自己似乎从来没有见过他喊饿或是喊困。  
  
而此时的小Haley，正踩在浴室的地板上低头看着自己光着的小脚丫，纳闷为什么爸爸刚刚直接把自己抱到浴室，却忘记给自己穿上拖鞋了。


	7. Chapter 7

白天下了一场雨，傍晚时分的221B客厅里显得稍稍有些凉。Haley穿着蓝色小方格的衬衫、牛仔裤和小帆布鞋，坐在地板上玩积木，柔和而温暖的橘色灯光把他的影子投射到地毯上。  
  
他今天是坐校车回来的，爸爸没有来幼儿园接自己，而且到现在也没有回家。Hudson太太昨天就去外地探亲了，Sherlock叔叔则在餐桌前戴着巨大的透明眼镜烤东西。小Haley把积木装好，又一块块拆开。他不是很有兴致，因为没人陪自己玩，他一个人有些孤零零的。  
  
而且他已经回来好一会儿，肚子有些饿了。Haley放下积木跑到落地窗边，拨开窗帘把自己的小脑袋探出去。外面的天色已经渐渐暗了下来，可来往的行人里还是没有自己爸爸的身影。  
  
Haley低落地在客厅里晃来晃去，一会儿坐在地板上拨弄着回力车，一会儿又趴在长沙发上用手指戳戳靠垫。无聊和饥饿的双重困扰让小家伙越来越焦虑不安，他都已经没有心情玩玩具了。  
  
一声短信铃声吸引了Haley的注意，他抬起耷拉着的小脑袋，看见Sherlock叔叔正看着自己的手机。Haley直觉那是有关爸爸的消息，便立刻跳下沙发跑到厨房，着急地问：“爸爸回来了？”  
  
Sherlock把喷灯关掉，低头看向小不点：“John临时有事，要晚些回来。”说着把手机伸到Haley面前给他看John发来的短信。  
  
可是Haley却撇过头扒住餐桌腿，不想看也不怎么看得懂上面的字。他难过极了，就像被告知期盼已久的游乐场之行被临时取消，刚刚积累的期待感瞬间全部被失望取代。  
  
“我饿了。”Haley撅起小嘴，抱着餐桌腿说。  
  
Sherlock放下手里的实验器材，挠了挠头发。按照平时的情况，John在医院临时有急救情况要处理时都是Hudson太太帮忙照顾Haley的，可是今天Hudson太太偏偏不在家，眼下他连救兵都搬不到了。  
  
Sherlock取下护目镜，想了一会儿说：“你想吃中餐吗？”  
  
“中餐是什么？”Haley放开餐桌腿，睁大眼睛好奇地问。  
  
“等我一下。”Sherlock并没有回答，而是去到卧室换上西装外套，就带着Haley出门了。  
  
这是Haley第一次跟着Sherlock出门，他有一点紧张，又想知道Sherlock叔叔要带自己去哪里。之前的失望被此刻的好奇心稍稍取代，小不点一声不响地跟在Sherlock身后，小手自然而然地伸出去想要牵手。  
  
可是Sherlock正低着头不停地按手机，并没有注意到小家伙的举动。Haley的手在空气中什么也没有抓着，只能又默默地放下去了。  
  
天已经完全黑下来，路灯下有一长一短两只影子在移动。Haley又尝试了两次，可Sherlock叔叔仿佛完全忽略了自己的存在，连看都没有看自己一眼。刚刚好不容易压下去的难受一下子又冒了出来，Haley忍不住哼唧了一声想引起Sherlock的注意，可Sherlock还是完全没有看自己，倒是从旁边经过的一个路人朝这边望了一眼。  
  
Haley觉得有些委屈，还有一点点生气。平时爸爸和自己出门的时候可都是会牵着自己的。但是Sherlock叔叔现在不但把自己当成空气，而且走得飞快，Haley得使劲摆动自己的小短腿才能勉强跟上他的步伐。  
  
他们来到马路边，人行红绿灯刚好变为绿色。斑马线上来往的人比刚刚更加密集，Haley在人群中躲闪着大人们的腿，最后终于受不了地跑上前去，伸手一把抓住了Sherlock的裤腿。  
  
Sherlock停下脚步，低头发现自己的裤子被小Haley死死揪住。他还有点没明白发生了什么，只是下意识地把手伸下去，小不点便赶紧抓住了他的手指。  
  
“你走得好快。”Haley忍不住小声说。他总算牵到Sherlock叔叔的手了，不过还撅着自己的小嘴，意思是：你刚刚都不等一等我。  
  
Sherlock似乎也读懂了小家伙的表情，便牵着Haley，放慢脚步。  
  
他们顺利地到达了餐厅，两人坐在靠墙的位置。Sherlock递给Haley一份菜单，小家伙一边晃着自己够不着地板的小腿，一边把手里的纸页翻来翻去，过了一会儿抬头说：“看不懂。”  
  
不过十分钟后他就吃到了热腾腾的水饺。Haley学着Sherlock叔叔的样子用叉子叉住饺子往嘴里送，可滑溜溜的饺子却总是到嘴边又溜走，调味碟里的醋被弄得到处都是。  
  
他觉得这种新鲜的食物很好吃，不过可能是之前饿过头，等小家伙囫囵吞完盘子里的饺子，他又忘了刚刚的东西到底是什么味道了。  
  
回去的路上Sherlock没再把Haley一个人丢在身后。他略微放低自己的肩膀，似乎是害怕小不点太矮而牵不到自己的手。  
  
Haley这回也不用害怕会跟丢。他开心地低着头用小脚踩自己的影子，一会儿又跑到前面去踩Sherlock的。  
  
路过一家冰淇淋店时，Haley停下脚步扭头观望。五颜六色的冰淇淋图片看起来很诱人，Sherlock走了两步也停下来，看了看小家伙，问：“你想吃吗？”  
  
Haley点点头，又摇摇头。  
  
Sherlock走进去，没过一会儿就拿来一只奶油甜筒。Haley用两只手接住，有点害羞地说了声“谢谢”。  
  
他举着冰淇淋舔了两口，接着问：“这个多少钱？”爸爸说过不可以让别人给自己买东西，回家后他得让爸爸把钱还给Sherlock叔叔。  
  
“不用钱。”Sherlock回答。  
  
“为什么？”  
  
“因为老板欠了我一个人情。”  
  
“那是什么？”Haley其实是在问“欠了个人情”是什么，不过Sherlock显然会错意，便认真地解释了一番。那是一个关于抓住杀害冰淇淋店老板前妻的丈夫并盗走钱财的真凶而成功帮助冰淇淋店老板洗脱罪名的案子，Haley一开始还在仔细地听着，不过很快就因为故事过于复杂而走神了。  
  
他们回到221B，屋内的温度似乎又比室外夜间的气温稍稍温暖。Sherlock换上睡袍，坐在书桌前对着笔记本电脑敲敲打打。Haley嘴边挂着一圈白色，蹲在地板上的那堆乐高积木前翻找了好一阵。最后他选中了一只蝙蝠侠的玩具小人。  
  
他来到书桌前，抬手把蝙蝠侠放在桌子上，小声说了句“给你”就调头匆匆跑上楼去了。  
  
Sherlock盯着玩具小人愣了好一会儿，嘴角终于没忍住向上弯了弯。他觉得这只蝙蝠侠小矮人看起来很蠢，不过还是把它放在了自己的数字魔方上。


	8. Chapter 8

快要落山的太阳看起来是橙色的。Haley坐在幼儿园门前的矮石阶上，等着爸爸来接自己。Sterling太太正把其他小伙伴们一个接一个地送上校车，Haley用小手拨弄着刚刚捡来的一片绿色树叶，看见Leo上车时回过头朝自己望了一眼——今天他把Haley的汽车橡皮擦弄丢了，把他弄得有点不高兴。不过Haley只生了一分钟气就忙着折自己的纸青蛙去了。  
  
他甚至在和Leo挥挥手说再见时都没有想起白天的这个小插曲。Haley一手拿着树叶，一手把自己散开的鞋带绕成圆圈。今天是他的生日，对此他有一点点在意，因为他终于又长大一岁了——这个刚满四岁的小家伙总是迫不及待地想要长大，因为小孩总是被禁止做许多事情，他甚至因为个头太小而不能玩游乐场里的大多数设施。  
  
因此每当生日的时候，Haley的心情总是很好的。Sterling太太的唠叨从他左边的小耳朵里钻进去，便立刻从右边的耳朵里跑出来飘走了。爸爸今天来得比平时晚，Haley也一点都不着急。他只是一见到John的身影就立即扔掉手里的树叶，飞快地走下石阶朝他跑去了。  
  
不过他没有像平时一样扑到爸爸腿上，也没有伸手索要抱抱，因为和John一起来接他的还有Harriet。她今天看起来很温和，精神也不错，手里则抱着一只毛茸茸的泰迪熊玩偶，那是她给Haley准备的生日礼物。  
  
Harriet把它送给Haley，毛绒玩具到了小不点手里，尺寸便显得被放大不少。Haley显然被这个礼物惊喜到，他有些害羞地说了声“谢谢”，不过并没有掩藏住开心的笑脸。  
  
他们一起去了儿童餐厅，三人和泰迪熊各坐在方桌的一侧。Haley相比于那些蹦蹦跳跳一刻也停不下来的孩子似乎显得更加安静。他一边吃着儿童套餐里的小熊蛋糕，一边和爸爸妈妈分享折纸课上的趣事。  
  
“有一种青蛙是可以吹起来的，还有一种青蛙按它就会跳。”Haley认真解释着纸青蛙的不同类型，勺子上的奶油不小心飞到了餐巾上。  
  
John一边咀嚼着食物一边若有所思地点点头，Harriet则拿起手边的果汁喝了一口。今天显然没有任何酒精饮料可供。  
  
他们相当愉快地度过了短暂的晚餐时间，Haley充满好奇地问这问那，他主动和Harriet说话的次数加起来似乎比过去半年的都多。他还得到了儿童套餐里赠送的玩具，是一只塑料蜜蜂。它椭圆的体型看起来有些胖，蜂针的部分被一个拉环代替，只要拉动拉环，蜜蜂的翅膀便扑腾扑腾地扇动起来。  
  
“蜜蜂。”Haley像是自己在对自己说。其实他更喜欢玻璃柜里展示的那只企鹅，不过对此他并没有纠结几秒，就跑到游乐区去玩滑梯了。  
  
“我今晚不去你家了。”John看着正玩得开心的小家伙，对身边的Harriet说，“我和同事换了班，明天上午得去医院。”John的确是把自己周六上午的假期用在了今天，他用这个下午给Haley买礼物以及替Harriet收拾屋子去了。  
  
“但你不去，他会哭。”Harriet像是用平淡的语气说。每年生日的那天，Haley都会去Harriet那过一夜，但少了John似乎还不行。  
  
John沉默了一会儿，给Sherlock发了条短信：  
  
_今晚和Haley一起在他妈妈那儿，不会回来。_  
  
他编辑短信时考虑了很久如何才能言简意赅地说明情况，却发现不管怎么组织语言都没法简明精要地将事情表达清楚。因为他从来没有向Sherlock提起过Haley的妈妈，而Sherlock也从来没有问过。  
  
大概因为他是Sherlock，即便不说，他也能洞悉一切。John这样想。  
  
但一直到他们来到Harriet的公寓，John也没有收到Sherlock的回信。他坐在沙发上不知道第几次拿出手机查看，可屏幕上除了时间什么都没有变。  
  
John不知道自己为什么会这么期待一条理应无关紧要的短信。他思索着Sherlock大概正在查案，或者忙于他那奇怪的实验，又或者已经睡下了，毕竟他的作息并不是很规律。  
  
可这些假设仍然不能让他安下心来。John正出神，忽然感到脚被什么东西撞了一下。他低下头，看见一辆遥控小卡车正试图驶上自己的脚背。那是他刚刚送给Haley的，小家伙显然对这个生日礼物爱不释手。他正笑嘻嘻地拿着遥控器，想像这样用小卡车和爸爸打招呼。  
  
John装作被撞疼，一旁的Harriet则笑着对Haley说“干得好”。Haley走过来想要拾起玩具车，却被爸爸一把抱进怀里呵痒，弄得他笑个不停。  
  
他兴奋地在客厅里玩了好一会儿，一直到爸爸叫自己去洗澡才恋恋不舍地放开手里的玩具。可坐在浴缸里的时候Haley又觉得有些困了，等爸爸替自己吹完头发，他便抱着泰迪熊躺进了被子里。  
  
小家伙已经困得睁不开眼睛，却还惦记着自己的睡前故事。  
  
“霍比特人……Bilbo……”Haley的声音充满着朦胧的睡意。John摸了摸他额前柔软的头发，轻声说：“这里没有故事书，我明天给你念，好吗？”  
  
Haley极细微地点了点头，很快就睡着了。  
  
他不知道那一晚最终陪在他身边的是自己的妈妈，而爸爸则睡在另一间客房。John躺在床上时手中还拿着自己的手机，他已经不期待有什么短信的到来，思绪却顺着时间线往回走，回忆起这三年间的来龙去脉。  
  
他想起牵着Haley去到221B的第一天，那已经是他认识Sherlock的第二天。他想起带着Haley住进那间单身公寓的那一天，以及自己闯进这间公寓把Haley送到医院的那一天。每一个时间点尚且清晰，但中间的一些片段却又有些断断续续了。John努力回想着，意识却渐渐模糊起来。他就这么以靠坐在床头的姿势睡着了，因此早上起床时脖颈处一阵酸痛。  
  
“等他起床，就把他送到我那。”John一边揉着脖子，一边叮嘱Harriet把Haley送回221B，“我告诉过你地址。”  
  
Harriet坐在沙发上，只是点了下头。她习惯性地去拿香烟，但到一半动作又止住。John去到浴室，简单洗漱完毕便穿上外套准备出门了。这里距离巴茨医院可有一段不短的距离，他得快一点赶去地铁站。  
  
“John。”  
  
John正打开门，闻声又回过头。Harriet很少这么叫自己的名字。  
  
“没什么。”Harriet顿了顿，最后摆摆手说。John犹豫了一下便也不再追问。关门的瞬间他看见Harriet坐在那点燃了一根香烟。他想让她不要把屋子里弄得满是烟味，可门已经关上了。


	9. Chapter 9

七月就快要过完了，八月前的最后一个周末却非常的平淡无味，因为John要值满满两天的班。即便可以换来下个周中一定数量的休息日，但这仍意味着Haley又要待在221B的客厅里自娱自乐整个白天了。此刻他正坐在长沙发上玩着遥控车，他的新朋友泰迪熊就坐在他的旁边。载着一小堆积木的小卡车正在客厅里绕着茶几打转，但是Haley却不知道该把它们运到哪里去。  
  
他让遥控车去餐厅里溜了一圈，不过并没有像想象中那样吸引到Sherlock的注意。Sherlock正在餐桌前专心于自己的实验，各种形状的玻璃器皿里盛着各色液体。Haley感到好奇，他猜想Sherlock叔叔在做的事情一定比自己的更加有趣。然而事实是Sherlock也已经无聊得快发疯了，今天早上他刚刚为了香烟的事差点和John吵起来。  
  
他将双眼凑在目镜前认真观察，手机则放在显微镜旁边。他已经很多天没有接到Lestrade的呼唤了。伦敦的犯罪团伙就好像周末的足球赛，不等到特定的时间就一定不会出现。Sherlock不确定自己的忍耐极限还有多久，再这么下去他可不能保证自己不会在Haley在场的情况下拿枪哄墙壁了。  
  
他用手指轻微转动着显微镜的准焦螺旋，以获得可观察到的最清晰的画面。他的大脑大部分都被眼前的实验给占据，有一小部分则一边抱怨着这恼人的无聊，一边分析推理John到底把自己的烟藏到哪去了。不过这并不能让他焦躁的心情相对平静下来，而他也没有注意到餐厅里什么时候多了一个小不点。  
  
“你在做什么？”Haley奶声奶气的声音响起来的时候，Sherlock的确有一点点被惊讶到。  
  
“做实验。”他回答，眼睛没有离开显微镜。  
  
“什么实验？”Haley就站在Sherlock腿边，抬着头问道。  
  
“关于测验有毒植物细胞在不同酸碱度下释放毒素的程度。”Sherlock飞快地说，手指在物镜下移动着载玻片。如果可以获得有效的数据，这个实验或许可以初步证明利用不同的食物加速植物毒素中毒者死亡的可能性。不过考虑到目前大概还没有人使用过这种奇特的方法，与其说Sherlock在为破案建立基础，不如说他在为犯案设计方案。  
  
他私心用这样复杂的解释打消掉小家伙的好奇心，不过很显然他太不了解小孩子了。Haley睁大眼睛看了一会儿，接着直接跳过了其他问题：“我想看看。”  
  
“为什么？”Sherlock的视线终于离开了显微镜，他脸上不解的表情绝对是发自内心的。  
  
Haley想了一会儿却也没想出什么好理由来，毕竟他刚才的确没有听懂Sherlock叔叔关于实验的解释，他只是单纯的好奇透过那部形状奇特的机器到底能看见些什么。  
  
“就是……想看看嘛。”Haley小声说出实话，手指不由自主地捏住自己的衣角。他有些害怕Sherlock叔叔会拒绝掉自己，这样他恐怕再也难以鼓起勇气提出类似的要求了。  
  
Sherlock没有说话，只是继续观察着载玻片上的细胞影像。不过此时他已经没有真的在专心实验。他用余光注意到旁边的小家伙还站在那，转过头，那双水汪汪的的蓝眼睛果然正望着自己。  
  
Sherlock和Haley对视了三秒，终于弯腰把小家伙抱了起来。  
  
不过与其说是抱，倒不如说这个动作更像是把Haley举了起来。他把手伸到小不点腋下，就这么托着他凑近显微镜。小Haley惊喜又好奇地看向目镜镜头，小手和小脚都在空气中乱动。  
  
“别用单眼，两只眼睛都要睁开……看到了没？”Sherlock维持着动作说道。他发现小家伙的身子肉乎乎的，重量一点也不轻。  
  
Haley认真地看着目镜里那亮亮的一片，过了一会儿终于看到了载玻片上的植物细胞。“哇。”他忍不住惊呼一声，“是紫色的，它还在动！”  
  
实际上那只是植物细胞失水时的正常现象，不过Haley显然被显微镜下鲜艳的色彩和流动的图影牢牢吸引住了。他饶有兴趣地观察着那一小片植物细胞，小手忍不住想要去碰一碰。  
  
“不不，别动那个……好了没？”Sherlock连忙制止小家伙，他现在已经有点不耐烦了，因为他感觉自己的胳膊正开始不可抑制地发酸。  
  
一声来电铃声打断了两人。Sherlock瞥到手机屏幕上的来电显示，便立刻放下Haley接起电话。是Lestrade，终于有案子了。看来221B的墙壁可以暂时逃过一劫。Sherlock匆忙披上外套便冲下楼梯，他已经完全忘记自己刚刚还在做什么奇怪的实验。  
  
Haley又一次这么被晾在了家里。他看着Sherlock叔叔一阵风一样地消失在他眼前，那风甚至掀起了自己额前金色的刘海。小家伙愣在原地有一点没回过神，毕竟几十秒前他还在进行着自己人生中的第一次显微镜观察实验，而且他还没看够呢。  
  
他歪着脑袋想了想，决定自己想办法。  
  
他先将旁边的一把餐椅拖到跟前，接着自己爬了上去。但显微镜的个头却比意料中的要高，Haley踩在椅子上，仍然需要踮起脚才能够到那位于最上方的镜头。他扒着显微镜的两侧好不让自己跌倒，可镜头里的那团细胞已经不再动了，只是颜色比刚刚更深了些。小家伙满心不解地眨巴着眼睛，小手一伸碰到了准焦螺旋，视野里的影像立刻就变得模糊起来。  
  
Haley费解地看看显微镜，又用手指戳了戳载物台上的那一小块玻璃片，但如何都不能让细胞的图像恢复原状。他在心里猜想这可能是Sherlock叔叔设下了特定机关，否则为什么他一走机器就失灵了呢？  
  
Haley失望地嘟了嘟嘴，不过并没有马上从椅子上下来，因为他转而看到了更多有趣的东西。就在显微镜旁边的不远处，大大小小的烧杯试管里装着不同颜色的溶液。虽然那些颜色不如彩色铅笔的那样丰富，不过也已经相当可观了。  
  
小家伙拿起一支盛着蓝色液体的试管瞧了瞧，又凑近去嗅了嗅，没有闻到什么特别的气味。他几乎把每个容器里的溶液都这么研究了一番，不过并没有敢去触碰或者品尝。他记得爸爸说过Sherlock叔叔的这些东西可能会很危险，这话虽然从未消减过他的好奇，但也足够保持他内心的警惕。  
  
他放下手里的一只圆形的玻璃盘（培养皿），接着就被远端的一只棕色小玻璃瓶吸引住了。那只玻璃瓶的瓶口有一个橡胶圆球（滴管的胶帽），看起来和其他玻璃瓶塞不一样。Haley伸手去够小玻璃瓶，因为各方面长度都还不够，他必须得俯下身子伸长胳膊才能拿到它。在这期间他的小脚一直用力地踮起，却不知觉地把椅子给越蹬越远了。  
  
他拿到小玻璃瓶，刚刚准备捏起那只圆圆的橡胶球，脚下的椅子忽然间就完成了撤离岗位的最后一步，“哧”地一下远离餐桌，令他失掉重心摔了下来。  
  
Haley甚至没来得及叫出声，只觉得惊恐间自己就被狠狠砸到了地上。手里的玻璃瓶磕到桌沿，落在他手边，透明的溶液带着一股刺鼻的气味腐蚀了一小片地毯，还有些许溅落在他的小胳膊上。  
  
Haley只感到一阵烧炙感与刺痛，张嘴“哇”地一声便哭出来。  
  
他被这场突如其来的意外给吓坏了，又疼又害怕。不明液体看起来极具危害，甚至还冒着白烟。Haley坐在地毯上哭得撕心裂肺，这哭声穿越墙壁和楼梯，终于传到了楼下Hudson太太的耳朵里。  
  
Hudson太太跑上楼来时也被眼前的情景吓了一大跳。她顾不得手上的面粉就把Haley抱起来放在沙发，紧接着火急火燎地给John打电话。正在医院值班的John听到这消息也立刻惊恐得跳起来，因为Haley不是摔了一跤或者被茶水烫到，而是被Sherlock实验的不明液体伤到了——天知道Sherlock都藏着些什么剧毒物质！！  
  
“把他送到我这来！”John对着手机大喊，他不知道Haley打翻的到底是什么化学物质，因此丝毫不敢懈怠。  
  
Hudson太太扔下电话便把Haley抱下楼，拦下一辆出租车朝医院驶去。她一边抱怨着Sherlock不该把这么危险的试剂随意摆放在餐桌，一边抹掉Haley脸上的眼泪和鼻涕。可是那源源不断的眼泪鼻涕似乎怎么擦也擦不完，小Haley一路上都在“呜呜呜”地哭个不停。他捧着自己被灼伤的小胳膊，泪眼模糊的什么也看不清。他实在太难过了。


	10. Chapter 10

当John带着Haley回到221B，天色已经完全暗了下来。下午时分的那场意外却余波未散。Haley左边的小胳膊上多了一块不大的纱布，眼眶哭得红红的。而John看起来也心情不佳，因为他从来没有像今天这样在回家的路上如此沉默寡言。  
  
那瓶被打翻的溶液是硝酸，浓度不明，但也确定不低。当他们走进客厅，空气中还弥漫着挥发出来的二氧化氮的刺鼻气味。Sherlock还没有回来，厨房里的“案发现场”仍旧维持着原貌。John打开窗户通风，但并没有去收拾地毯上的那摊狼藉。  
  
他带着Haley回到卧室，指着床让小家伙坐上去，接着自己搬了张椅子坐在他的对面。他要和Haley就此事交谈一下了。在医院时，是John亲自为Haley处理的伤势，但问过事情的原委之后他就再没有说过什么。  
  
“我有一些失望。”John说。他的声音并不显示出愤怒或者强硬，而是仍旧十分的轻柔和平稳，“因为我说过那些东西很危险，而你向我保证过不去碰它们。”  
  
Haley坐在床沿低着头不说话，小手指不停抠着自己的手心。John双肘撑在膝盖上，身体则微微向前倾：“看着我，好吗？”  
  
Haley抬起头，蓝色的眼睛里已经有些水汽氤氲。他感到些许难过，这难过包含着受伤的疼痛、犯错的内疚和害怕爸爸生气的恐惧。他又有一点想哭了。  
  
“可是你还是去碰了。你破坏了Sherlock叔叔的实验，并且自己也受了伤。”John看着小家伙的眼睛说，“这不好，而我们必须为此承担后果。”他用了“我们”，因为他觉得自己也并非没有责任。  
  
Haley的小嘴紧闭着，嘴角已经瘪得向下微弯。John知道这是小家伙哭泣的前兆。他十指交叠在身前，放低了声音，继续说：“我不希望你再去碰那些东西了，因为我不想再看到你受伤。你能向我保证吗？”  
  
Haley的眼眶里已经眼泪弥漫了，他轻轻点点头，挂在睫毛上的泪珠便落了下来。“对不起。”他小声说，声音伴随着哽咽有些模糊不清，“我……呜呜……呜呜呜呜……”  
  
John终于忍不住把小家伙抱过来，轻轻拍着他的背。他的脖子被小Haley抱住了，肩膀则被啪嗒啪嗒落下来的泪水浸湿。John就这么安慰了他一会儿，然后忽然听到楼下传来开门的声响。他把Haley放回床上，把一旁的泰迪熊塞在他怀里，弯腰说：“我去和Sherlock叔叔谈会儿，等下去向他道个歉，好吗？”  
  
Haley抱着泰迪熊听话地点点头，小脸蛋上还挂着泪痕。  
  
然而John可不是要去和Sherlock道歉的，他得认真和Sherlock谈谈厨房里的那些实验了。这是他第一次意识到事态的严重性，很显然他希望这种意外在之后的日子里发生的概率是零。  
  
他来到客厅，发现Sherlock正站在冰箱前，翻找里面的东西。  
  
“没有牛奶了。”Sherlock背对着John说，似乎还没有意识到发生了什么。接着他关上冰箱门，朝空气里嗅了嗅，捕捉着已经几乎被散尽的二氧化氮气体，“有人在厨房里洒了硝酸？”  
  
“这正是我要和你说的。”John站在厨房门口说，“Haley碰倒了你的试剂。”他的目光指向橱柜和餐桌之间的那片区域，Sherlock这才走过去看到那被打翻的试剂瓶和已经变色的一小块地毯。  
  
“噢。”Sherlock的眼睛盯着事故现场，嘴里只发出一个音节。  
  
“他的手臂被灼伤了。所以我想你应该把你的实验搬到更加安全的地方去，有孩子在这样的事故总是难以避免，并且厨房和餐桌也不是开展实验的好地方……”John十分冷静地说道，却被Sherlock给生生打断了。  
  
“为什么？”  
  
John有些被他脸上事不关己的表情激怒，但仍然保持着理智：“因为很明显你的实验存在着不小的危险性，而这可能威胁到住在这里的任何一个人的安全，尤其是Haley，所以搬走它们是最好的选择。”  
  
“不。”Sherlock直接说。  
  
“不？”  
  
“是的，不。你听清楚了。”  
  
John大概早就料到这样的回答，但他仍然被Sherlock糟糕的态度给惊讶到，“这里住着一个孩子，就算没有厨房也不应该隔三差五地遭殃！”  
  
“是你的小毛毛虫自己踩着椅子上去乱拿我的试剂，而你现在让我把所有的实验都搬走？说真的，John，这简直荒谬至极。”Sherlock嗤笑一声。  
  
“但我早就说过让你把这些该死的玩意搬到别的地方去！我让你收拾的时候你在干嘛？你不过是把冰箱里的手指扔进了微波炉！”  
  
“我已经把人头还给停尸房了！如果你担心出事就应该管好那个跟屁虫！”  
  
“是你把他一个人扔在家里！”John怒不可遏地大声说，“他不是你的孩子所以你根本不会心疼！”  
  
“可他也不是……”Sherlock脱口而出，他意识到自己说了不该说的话但已经晚了。John脸上显出惊愕的表情，他的怒意因为这句话而上升到一个新的高度，肩膀随着喘气而上下起伏着。  
  
他什么也没说，转身跑上楼回到了自己的卧室。  
  
他仿佛被这场争吵耗费了大量精力，坐在床边只觉得浑身充满颓意。这是他搬到221B半年以来第一次和Sherlock这样争吵，之前的任何一次吵嘴都不能与之相提并论。John忽然觉得脑海中一片空白，他没法去追究这件事谁错得更多或更少，也想不出有什么合适的解决方案。他甚至不是决定不再让Haley去给Sherlock道歉，而是完完全全地把这件事给忘了。  
  
第二天John仍然要去医院值班，但这回他把Haley也一起带到了医院。事实上他的气已经消了，似乎只有心理层面上还在提醒自己不应该改变态度。但他的确不再放心让Haley一个人待在家里，因为他没法预知当Sherlock被案子召唤走而Hudson太太又恰巧不在的情况下会发生些什么。另外这样也方便给Haley换药，他就不用再想办法把他弄到医院去了。  
  
他让小家伙待在诊室角落的一张椅子上，如果有病人进来，Haley便会自己去门外的休息区待一会儿。他对这样的方式已经非常习惯，因为过去还没有其他人可以照看自己时，每当John周末值班他都会到这里来。  
  
这里的一些医生和护士也已经认识小Haley了。小家伙捧着一本以图画为主的幼儿行星科普读物坐在休息区的椅子上，来往的不少人都和他打招呼，并关切地询问他的小胳膊怎么了。个别新来的护士还没见过他，直到问询起自己的同事才知道一直坐在这里的小不点是谁。  
  
“Watson医生的儿子？Watson医生有这么大的儿子了啊！”  
  
“好可爱啊！小Watson你叫什么名字啊？你的胳膊怎么啦？”  
  
路过的Mike也看到他了，“嗨，Haley，今天怎么没有待在家里啊？你的胳膊怎么啦？”  
  
Haley就这样被一个又一个人询问着，并且有几名护士只要一经过这里便要夸一夸他可爱。他被弄得有些害羞了，一看到病人走出诊室便立刻跑进去，拎着图画书又回到角落里的椅子上。  
  
这一天的病人不是很多，也没有发生紧急情况，John得以按时下班了。出了地铁站他便牵着Haley的右手慢慢在街上走，图画书则被放在他的手提包里。等待人行红绿灯时他忽然想起牛奶已经喝完，便又稍微绕道去了街角的超市。他没怎么考虑就自然而然地做了这个决定，毕竟牛奶是无辜的。  
  
Haley这回没有坐到购物车里，他跟在John身边，看着他从冰柜中拿下一盒盒牛奶，忽然想起之前一次来超市时John的话。  
  
“这是给Sherlock叔叔买的。”小家伙指着牛奶说。John微微愣了一下，才下意识肯定地点点头。  
  
他们很快就回到了221B，进门时Haley又得到了Hudson太太的关切问候。John一手提着购物袋，一手提着手提包走上楼梯，小家伙则在他的前面。客厅的门虚掩着，Haley把门推开，便自顾自地跑到茶几边玩去了。John走进厨房想先把牛奶放下，但眼前的情景让他不得不停下脚步。  
  
他条件反射一般深深地吸了一口气，如果不是两手不空他真想用力揉揉眼睛。  
  
餐桌上空无一物，厨案上也异常整洁，餐具和刀具都整齐地摆放在位，洗碗池里也干净得纤尘不染。John吞咽了一下，他考虑自己是不是走错了地方，但刚刚在楼下遇到Hudson太太的片段似乎又减轻了自己重新出去检查门牌号的必要性。  
  
他把东西都放上餐桌，手指摸了摸被擦得透亮的桌面，又抬头环顾了一下整个厨房。接着他走几步上前拉开冰箱门，里面明明干净得焕然一新却令他比见到人头时还要惊诧。  
  
所有的断肢、器官或者其他不明物体都不见了，蔬菜、鸡蛋和肉类被严格分层地摆放好。John直直盯着那一排整齐的西红柿就像看到了什么惊悚画面，直到浴室门打开的声音让他从发愣之中抽离出来。  
  
Sherlock穿着睡裤和T恤，赤着脚走出来，手里拿着一块毛巾擦着自己湿漉漉的卷发。他路过John时仿佛没看见他似的，只是翻看了一下购物袋里的牛奶，然后就走向自己的沙发。  
  
“咖啡，如果方便的话。”  
  
John低头看着地板上那串湿脚印，忘记要答应。而他的一只手还扶着打开的冰箱门，一股股冷气飘散进空气中。  
  
“咖啡，如果不方便的话。”Sherlock提高了声音，随手把毛巾放在扶手上。  
  
John这才动身去烧水泡咖啡，倚在餐桌边等待水开时他忍住没有转过头看向客厅。他的心里有什么东西像那被加热的水一样暗自涌动着，压抑不下，却又忽略不了。这让他在水沸腾的即刻便立马关了火。  
  
他端着两只杯子走进客厅，把加了糖的那杯放在Sherlock手边的矮凳上。  
  
“你的实验呢？”John坐进沙发里，过了一会儿还是忍不住问。  
  
“巴茨实验室。”Sherlock举着报纸回答。  
  
“噢。”John点点头，舔了舔嘴唇但也没有再说话。他看了那张挡住Sherlock的报纸三秒钟，然后终于也自己拿起手边的报纸看起来。体育版块里的足球新闻并不多，他看到各支球队已经纷纷开始训练。眼下正是没有足球赛可看的休息期，但是新赛季马上就要到来了。


	11. Chapter 11

如果某间屋子里住着Sherlock•Holmes，那么就不应该指望厨房里仅仅出现与用餐相关的物品。John显然深谙此道。此刻他站在餐桌边，一边穿上薄衫一边盯着今早厨房的窗前新添的架子——上面整齐地晾着四只黑色的袜子，并且每一只都被编好了号。John扭头看了一眼坐在沙发上的Sherlock，最终选择对此不发表任何评论。毕竟袜子并不存在什么潜在的危险，而给袜子编号对于他那独一无二的室友来讲似乎也是再正常不过的事。  
  
他拉开餐椅坐下来，Haley就坐在自己对面吃着早餐。小家伙的脸蛋因为嘴里的食物而变得圆鼓鼓的，眼睛则望向被晾在不远处的那排袜子。John以为他会提出一系列问题，但意外的是Haley对此也什么都没说。他只是睁大眼睛好奇地看着，甚至用双手举着杯子喝牛奶时也忍不住瞟一眼。  
  
这是八月的某个早晨，距离厨房大清理刚刚过去两周有余。Haley的伤已经痊愈，那些硝酸在他的小胳膊上留下了一块浅浅的印迹。今天是John为数不多得到轮休的周中，他准备带着Haley去一趟超市。他可以趁着这散步的机会带着小不点出去透透气，并且冰箱已经快要空了。  
  
他给Haley套上薄薄的小外套，上面印着一只骑自行车的卡通熊。走到客厅门口时他转过身，看见Sherlock正坐在自己的沙发上，扶手上放着一只粉色外壳的手机。那是他们一起经历的第一起案件中被害人的手机，不过显然只是一个复制品。有人将这只手机寄给Sherlock，邀请他玩一个游戏——实际上只是该死的以人肉炸弹为威胁的案件。第一起已经被Sherlock解决了，而第二起还暂时没有到来。  
  
John暂停了这部分回忆，一联想起这种拿无辜者的生命当玩笑的做法就令他心生不快。他看着Sherlock，对方正将两手叠成塔状置于自己的下巴——典型的思考状态。John希望他还能听见自己说话，犹豫了一下，又清清嗓子，问：“需要我买什么回来吗？”  
  
“烟。”Sherlock并未转动目光，但显然他还没有把John屏蔽。  
  
John笑说：“你知道那不可能。”接着便带着Haley下楼去了。  
  
明媚的阳光昭示着一天的好天气，Haley牵着爸爸的手，低头一步一格地踩着人行道上的石砖。走了一会儿他有些微微出汗了，便自己拿着脱下来的小外套。进入超市前，他在入口旁的宠物等候区和一只柯基犬玩了一会儿，还摸了摸它的背。那里还有一只蹲坐在地上的哈士奇，不过Haley没敢上前去摸它——他觉得那只狗看起来不是很和善。  
  
他们在超市里来回晃悠了好几圈，John挑了不少食材和日用品，还教Haley又认识了好几种蔬菜。不过在付款时他遇到了一些麻烦，自动识别机似乎在有意和自己过不去，对着一颗看起来毫无害处的花椰菜一遍又一遍地重复“无法识别”。  
  
John好不容易过了这关，但紧接着刷卡机又出了毛病。“此卡无法使用，请使用其他付款方式。”John忍住和机器发生口角的冲动，只好选择放弃这次购物。  
  
他又牵着Haley回到了221B，小家伙一路上抿着小嘴不做声，心里还惦记着超市入口旁那只可爱的柯基。他和John一前一后地上楼来到客厅，Sherlock还和之前一样坐在沙发，只是手上多了份报纸。  
  
“你们去了很久。”他说，举起的报纸遮住了自己的大半张脸。  
  
“是的，并且没买到东西。”John站在门口说道。  
  
“为什么？”  
  
“机器故障，它们纹丝不动而我差点要跟它们吵一架。你有现金吗？”John被问得有些烦了，他估计Sherlock不会放过这个嘲笑自己的机会。  
  
Sherlock的确微笑起来，但只不过是撇过头示意餐桌那边，说：“用我的卡。”  
  
John沉下一口气，走到餐桌前拿起放在上面的那只钱包。拿卡时他的眼睛瞟到了餐桌桌面上一道新添的刮痕，那似乎在刚刚吃早餐的时候还没有。  
  
“你知道，其实你自己可以去。一早上净坐在这里，从我离开到现在动都不动。”John终于忍不住抱怨，一边还伸手摸了摸那道弯弯的刮痕。他觉得有哪里不对劲但又说不上来，转过身却只看见Sherlock举高报纸挡住自己的脸，似乎在有意回避这个令他不感兴趣的话题。  
  
John无奈地挑挑眉，牵上Haley便准备下楼了。走出客厅门之前他又回过头望了一眼，就是这一眼让他终于发现这个表面上安然无恙的早上究竟有哪里不对。  
  
Sherlock手里竟然捧着一张体育报纸。  
  
如果不是Sherlock开始关心体育了那就是体育界也出现连环杀人魔了。John此刻显然不愿意相信其中的任何一种，他疑惑地盯着那张报纸封面上的彩色图片，下一秒刚好看见Sherlock露出报纸边缘的双眼。  
  
Sherlock对上John的视线便立马又把报纸举了回去，但是对方已经快步上来伸手把他的挡箭牌给拨开了。  
  
——下嘴唇上一道新鲜的伤口。John愣了一下，拿走报纸：“怎么回事？”  
  
“没事。”Sherlock摆出面无表情的样子回答。他从John手中重新夺回报纸举在面前，脚下一动发出一声金属摩擦的声响。  
  
John弯腰看下去，沙发下面躺着一把长长的弯刀，刀柄正被Sherlock踩在脚下。  
  
“Sherlock•Holmes……”他直起身子一把扯掉Sherlock手里那份可怜的体育报纸，咬着牙说道。他的声音听起来低沉却有力，这似乎是他第一次连名带姓地叫出眼前人的名字。  
  
“……”Sherlock忍不住翻了个白眼，紧绷的面部终于松懈下来，“一个仇家，蒙面袭击，我已经把他搞定了，Lestrade刚刚把他带走。”  
  
他抬眼直直看向John，仿佛自己脸上并没有挂花：“就这样。”  
  
John停顿了一秒便转身上楼去拿医药箱，走时还不忘记对站在一旁的Haley说：“你先自己玩一会儿。”一直目睹着两位大人的小家伙便爬上了长沙发，他还有些不明白刚才发生了什么。  
  
他只看见爸爸拿着一只箱子下楼来，并把它放在茶几，从里面取出一些药剂，接着又带上塑胶手套，用镊子夹起一团棉球按在了Sherlock叔叔的嘴唇上。Haley睁大眼睛看着眼前的一切，忽然没头没脑地冒出一句：“Sherlock叔叔的嘴很疼？”  
  
John正在专心处理眼前的伤口，但他还是接收到了小Haley发出的问题信号，便心不在焉地答应：“嗯，他和别人打架了。”  
  
Sherlock显然接受不了这样笼统而又歪曲事实的解释，立即反驳道：“John，那不叫打架，那是……”  
  
“闭嘴，别乱动。”John用右手扶住Sherlock的下巴，左手捏着镊子，用沾了消毒液的棉球擦拭他嘴上的伤口。不知道是被弄疼了还是故意要违抗John的指令，在冰凉湿润的棉球触碰到自己嘴唇的一刹那，Sherlock还是忍不住往后缩了缩。  
  
坐在沙发上的Haley看不下去了，他抱起身边的一只靠枕，皱着小眉头一脸担忧：“爸爸你轻一点。”  
  
John转头看向小不点，想替自己辩解却又像卡壳了一样什么也没回答。他回过头，目光和Sherlock的不小心撞在一起。那双灰绿色的眼睛里同样神色闪躲。  
  
John赶紧把视线集中在Sherlock的嘴唇上，却立马发现这也并非一个妥当的做法。那双嘴唇唇线饱满，下唇上的伤口处微微肿起来，整个嘴唇泛着健康的粉色，看起来十分柔软，有些想让人亲手触碰一下来验证这一猜想，甚至是……  
  
John被自己脑海中瞬间闪现过的想法给惊诧到了。他的手无意识地抖动了一下，心脏因为这片刻的失神而“砰砰砰”地加速跳动起来。  
  
“是……咳，什么仇家？”John调整了一下呼吸说道。他急需一个新的话题来转移自己的注意力。  
  
“亚里亚钻石案。”Sherlock微微张嘴说，正在自己嘴唇上涂来涂去的药膏让他不是很方便说话。  
  
“……”John一时间陷入沉默，他想起那是不久前Sherlock以“没兴趣”为由而拒绝掉的案件之一，这样的举动显然触怒了那位神秘的委托人。  
  
“接一个六分以下的案子不会要了你的命。”而这很有可能。John没有把后半句也说出来，而Sherlock对此竟然没有作任何回应。John很庆幸他不再说话了，因为他说话时微张的嘴更能扰乱自己的注意力。  
  
他迅速而细致地处理完Sherlock嘴上的伤口，收拾好医药箱便立刻带着Haley又出了门。已经走出一段路John才想起刚刚应该询问一下Sherlock是否还有别的地方挨了揍，但转念一想即便有Sherlock大概也不会告诉自己。想到这里他不自觉地弯了弯嘴角，刚刚一直乱蹦的心脏终于稍稍平静下来。Haley牵着自己的手啪嗒啪嗒地走着，过了一会儿突然问：“Sherlock叔叔和谁打架了？”  
  
他可是忍了好一会儿才终于得到发问的机会。John被这个突然冒出来的问题弄得怔了一下，想了想说：“和一个坏人，警察叔叔已经把坏人抓走了。”  
  
Haley点点头，走了几步又抬头问：“他的嘴受伤了吗？”  
  
“是的。”  
  
“那他不能亲亲了咯？”  
  
“呃……是。”John略显含糊地说。他们又来到了超市入口，宠物等待区里的柯基犬和哈士奇竟然还待在那里没走。Haley一见到柯基便兴奋地跑了过去，留John一个人站在原地面红耳赤，刚才好不容易平静下来的心脏又开始调皮地乱蹦。  
  
可他甚至弄不清楚自己这一早上的心神不宁到底是因为什么。他看着Haley蹲在那儿的小身影，决定让他多和小狗玩上一会儿，以便他忘掉刚刚那个奇怪的话题。  
  
而小Haley蹲在地上，却发现柯基犬此刻正趴在那只“看起来不是很和善”的哈士奇身边打盹。原来它们是好朋友啊。Haley心想，犹豫了一会儿最终还是决定不去打扰这对小伙伴了。


	12. Chapter 12

待到下午时分，一切似乎又恢复了正常和平静。阳光从落地窗外好奇地探进身子来，一丝上午没有的微风拂过窗边的谱架，悄然掀起上边五线谱的页角。  
  
Sherlock站在窗前拉着小提琴。他背对着John，酒红色的睡袍被他随意地披在衬衫和西裤之外。他正在演奏的曲子John没听过，它的旋律听起来缺乏节奏上的吸引或者旋律上的新奇，但却意外地饱含一股温暖柔和之意。这不属于John内容匮乏的曲库中的任何一支，甚至不属于John听Sherlock演奏过的任何一首。  
  
但他并不打算询问，或者借此来打破此刻难得的安静和平和。他靠坐在自己的沙发，眼望着Sherlock颀长的背影，从心底感激对方选择了如此温和的方式来对抗无聊，亦或帮助思考。并且，这是个恰当无比的时机——一个相安无事的下午，而非夜深人静的凌晨。上一次John半夜捂着耳朵跑下楼来制止Sherlock拉奏魔鬼之音时，他差一点就没忍住把手边的玩具积木朝他扔过去。  
  
所以现在他放松自己，或者说放纵自己，就这么听着悠扬的小提琴曲，什么也不说什么也不做。按照平时，在这样空闲的下午，John就算不去忙有关医学资料和病例的事，也会在家翻翻报纸，看看电视，或者带Haley去公园散步。当然此刻他绝对不会拿起遥控器，电视机里传来的声音绝对会瞬间触怒那个正沉浸在音符之中的人。  
  
而且，John对自己说，他才不要再和那个家伙一起看任何有关推理的节目或者具有奇幻色彩的电影。因为前者会让他在节目开头三分钟就被告知谜底，而在后一种情况下，耳边Sherlock对电影不科学之处的指责则比电影主角的全部台词还要多。  
  
他用手指随意地轻敲着沙发扶手，心想Sherlock的童年里是否也有睡前故事这样的存在。如果要给四岁的Sherlock念《霍比特人》……天啊，自己一定会被折磨得别想睡觉。John望向书桌的方向，忍不住微笑起来。  
  
“John？”Sherlock的声音突然响起时，John才发现原来之前自己的双眼并没有对任何物体聚焦。  
  
“你走神了。”Sherlock动作优雅地放下琴弓，不知什么时候已经转过身来。这样直接的戳穿令John稍稍有些窘迫，他张了张嘴，但忍住没有发出任何犹豫或慌张的声音，转而说：“这一首，我没听过。”  
  
“当然，”Sherlock勾起一个得意的笑容，“在你之前，从来没有人听过。”  
  
他稍稍调整了一下小提琴的位置，这个细微的动作间，刚才的话语才顺着John钝化了的反射弧进入他的大脑。John不明所以地微皱了一下眉，极力忽视着耳朵后方逐渐升起的热度：“美……美妙绝伦。”  
  
这是他心中的实话。而Sherlock拿起琴弓的手为此停了下来：“真的？”  
  
“至少让我感觉放松并且不想打盹。”  
  
“我可以只用一首曲子就让你睡得不省人事，如果你想。”  
  
John笑出来，他绝对相信这只是Sherlock催眠手段里最简单的一种。而他的笑容似乎具有某种传染能力，波及到了对面的人。Sherlock也笑起来，笑容在他的嘴角很快消逝，但却继续停留在他的双眼里。  
  
他架起琴弓几乎马上就要开始拉奏第二首曲子，却忽然被一声尖锐的铃声给打断了。  
  
不是Sherlock或者John的手机，而是那只粉色外壳的手机。  
  
游戏又要开始了。  
  
这回的短信提示音响了四下，图片上则是一辆汽车。Sherlock几乎只看了一秒，便说：“去让Lestrade找到它在哪。”  
  
说着他便脱掉睡袍向门外走去。John的喉头像被哽住一般经历了短暂的失声，然后他终于抢在Sherlock消失在楼梯口之前说：“我和你一起去。”  
  
Sherlock转过身，脸上的表情有些讶异，但其实更似惊喜。  
  
“那就快点。”他说，没有掩饰自己声音里的兴奋。John拿上自己的外套，跟在他身后快步下楼。他在Sherlock在衣帽架上取大衣时去到Hudson太太的厨房前。门没关，他走进去，Haley和Hudson太太正站在烤箱前愉快地说着什么。  
  
小家伙整个下午都在这里观摩并学习怎么烤动物小饼干，这也就是为什么刚才客厅里没有他的身影。John简短地向Hudson太太交代了情况，并感谢她再次毫无怨言地照顾Haley。站在一旁的小不点抬起头认真看着，拉了拉John的裤腿，问：“你要去哪？”  
  
John蹲下来，柔声说：“我要出去一趟，去和Sherlock叔叔一起工作。”  
  
“抓坏人吗？”Haley的眼睛顿时亮起来，John犹豫了一下，还是点点头。他不想把事情的解释复杂化，但同时又有些担心Haley会对此产生过分的好奇，提出更多问题甚至要求跟去。  
  
然而小家伙只是天真地睁大眼睛，十分认真地说：“那你们不要让坏人跑掉了哦。”  
  
“不会的。”John微笑起来，摸了摸Haley的头，便起身出门了。  
  
Sherlock已经穿好大衣等在门口，John庆幸他没有抱怨自己动作慢什么的。他们搭乘一辆出租车，没过多久便赶到了苏格兰场。图片里的那辆汽车很快就被确认位置，而Sherlock又一次接到了炸弹客的电话，确切的说，是炸弹客所绑架的人质的电话。  
  
无辜者，炸弹，时间限制，谜题。这就是这个该死的游戏的元素。John和Sherlock所关注的部分似乎截然不同，但这并不影响他们并肩作战。  
  
他们一同去到现场，在那辆被丢弃的车里发现了可疑的血迹，接着又通过车里的名片找到了租车行。Sherlock的大脑一直高速运转着，John显然有些跟不上他的节奏，只是在看到车里的那摊血迹时表达了自己心中的疑惑——那看起来有些奇怪，似乎不像新鲜血液。毕竟，John每天要面对的鲜血实在是太多了。  
  
而这期间一直出现的插曲是，除了Lestrade之外，其他人似乎都对Sherlock嘴唇上的伤口表示出罕见的兴趣。  
  
“怪胎惹你生气了？”Donovan站在警戒线旁边，一脸狐疑地问道。  
  
“抱歉？”John有些不明白她为什么这样问，直到Donovan用手指着嘴唇，又向Sherlock的方向使了个眼色。  
  
“哦，不……不，没有。”John急忙替自己澄清，却不自觉地打起结巴。因为他又想起为Sherlock处理嘴唇时候的情景了，他简直痛恨自己的思绪和语言系统竟然都如此的不听指挥。  
  
“适当的武力对于解决家庭矛盾是有必要的。”站在一旁的Anderson插嘴，但随即被Donovan给瞪了回去。John想继续反驳却干脆作罢，因为Sherlock正在另一头呼唤自己。  
  
他们在将近四个小时的辗转之后基本确定了案件的轮廓，接着又赶往巴茨实验室去验证他们的推断。当Sherlock认真地观察着培养皿中的血液时，John却在看实验台上的各种仪器。它们中有一部分曾经常驻在221B的餐桌上，现在虽然混杂在更多仪器之中，但John还是能认出其中的一部分。  
  
他盯着那台暂时无人使用的显微镜，脑海中轻而易举便浮现出Sherlock埋头做实验而拒绝吃午餐的混蛋模样。  
  
“John？John！”Sherlock站在几米开外喊道，John这才把自己四处游荡的思绪拉回实验室。很显然他又走神了。  
  
“去找Lestrade，你是对的。”Sherlock不等John回应便率先一步出了实验室，John相比之下稍显迟钝的大脑则还没有反应过来。他有好几秒种没明白自己对在哪里了，因为他刚刚在想的是有必要让Sherlock的饮食和睡眠变得规律。  
  
他们找到了Lestrade，Sherlock十分得意地揭晓了谜底——那辆车里的血是冷冻血，“被害人”Ian•Monkford为了逃避大概是经济上的麻烦，找到杰纳斯租车行帮助自己销声匿迹，因而制造了自己被害的假象。  
  
他们就这么顺利赢下了游戏的第二局，又一名人质因此而获救。虽然这里并不存在五局三胜制，John也不会因为案件被解决而情绪高涨。  
  
“所以，这个该死的炸弹客到底是谁？”坐在回221B的出租车上时，John朝身边的Sherlock发问。  
  
“不知道。”Sherlock说，他很少说会直接说“不知道”，“一个跟我一样无聊的人。”  
  
John轻微地皱了一下眉头，转过脸看向车窗外。他的心头生出一丝不怎么好的预感，但很快就被他强行忽略了。  
  
两人回到221B时，晚餐时间早已过去，不过好在冰箱里还有一些中午剩下的食物。John一进屋就被Haley跑过来扑个正着，小家伙一只手还拖着他心爱的泰迪熊玩偶，一只手拉住John的手，迫不及待地把他带向餐厅。  
  
“这些是留给你和Sherlock叔叔的！”Haley开心地指着餐桌上的一只盘子，上面摆着不少动物小饼干，都是他和Hudson太太下午烤的。  
  
“不过我把兔子的都吃掉了。”他拎着泰迪熊，有一点不好意思地说。John早就忍不住笑开，他弯腰把小不点抱起来，装作一脸为难：“可是我还没有洗手啊。”  
  
小Haley便立刻伸出手要去拿饼干。John放低身子让他能够到盘子，小家伙赶紧抓了一块小熊形状的饼干塞进爸爸嘴里。  
  
John嚼着饼干，在Haley圆圆的小脸蛋上亲了一下，恰好被从浴室出来的Sherlock撞见。他看着Sherlock路过的身影，把Haley放下来，弯腰在他耳边悄悄说了些什么，又把盘子交在他的小手里。  
  
Sherlock一边整理着自己衬衫的袖口一边向书桌走去，接着打开笔电登陆自己的网站留言。他要告知炸弹客案件已被解决，即便他很清楚自己不这么做对方也会对此一清二楚。  
  
他飞速敲打着键盘，盯着电脑屏幕头也不转地说：“John，我饿……”  
  
话还未完，手边就突然冒出了一盘动物小饼干。  
  
“给你。”Haley小声说，他刚刚好不容易才用双手把盘子安全递上桌面。Sherlock微微愣了一下，转头看向John，对方站在餐桌边也正微笑地看着自己，手上则替小不点拿着泰迪熊。  
  
有那么几秒，Sherlock忘记要移开自己的视线。  
  
“你不喜欢小熊的吗？”Haley站在书桌边问。他的脸上沾着一点饼干沫，应该是John刚刚亲他的时候弄上去的。  
  
“不……没有。”Sherlock转过脸说，拿起一块饼干放进嘴里。味道还不错。他顺手抹掉了小家伙脸上的饼干沫，再看向餐厅，John已经放下泰迪熊，开始忙着准备他们迟到的晚餐了。


	13. Chapter 13

第三起案件来得很快，解决得也很快。Connie•Prince，一档化妆节目的主持人，被男仆Raoul注射肉毒素致死。这样的案子放在平时，大概也不过六分。但Sherlock却觉得自己输掉了这一局。  
  
他在规定的时限内揭晓了谜底，但炸弹客却破坏规则，引爆了炸弹。当然或许这个该死的游戏从一开始就根本不存在什么规则。他们面对的并非普通的罪犯，而是一个疯子，一个魔鬼。规则只是疯子一时兴起想到的主意，人则只是魔鬼手中的一颗颗棋子。  
  
Sherlock坐在自己的沙发上，双手叠成塔状置于自己的下巴。客厅里除了他只有Haley不声不响地待在长沙发——小家伙正在度过自己暑假的最后几天时光。John上班去了，他在离开之前和Sherlock有几句不怎么愉快的交谈。他显然对Sherlock对于人命无动于衷的态度有些恼火，因为他清楚这是张面具，并从心底讨厌它。  
  
Sherlock一动不动地坐着，视线定格在John的沙发上。他的大脑仍在速度极快地运转，略微焦虑的情绪却不动声色地扰乱着思维。他浑身的细胞似乎都在期盼着下一起案件的到来，期待着粉色手机的铃声再次响起。他急需赢下下一局，还有下下局。他讨厌输。  
  
Sherlock抬起手腕看了看手表，指针慢吞吞的动作让他大脑的不适进一步加剧。他需要做点复杂的实验来转移一下自己的焦点，但他的实验器材不在这，而要出门必须等到John回来——Hudson太太又出去打桥牌了，而Sherlock已经承诺过不会再把Haley一个人扔在家里。这是他对自己承诺的，因为他觉得如果上次那样的意外再发生哪怕一次，John就可能会动搬走的念头。  
  
John搬走。这个念起来有些奇怪的句子进入Sherlock的脑海，让他联想出一些其可能带来的情况。大概客厅里的玩具都会被清空，整个221B都会变得安静，也不会再有人来干扰自己的思考磁场。但是……但是。Sherlock只能想到这就想不下去了，他那聪明绝顶的大脑对这个问题异常敏感，已经自行启动了应激机制。  
  
他需要一杯咖啡，现在，来稍稍安抚一下他躁动的脑细胞们。但他不准备自己泡，因为自从喝过John给他泡的咖啡，他就觉得自己泡的难喝极了。他不想喝John之外的任何人泡的咖啡，所以他选择为自己泡一杯茶。Sherlock来到厨房，打开橱柜四处翻找起来。他得烧一壶水，不过在这之前要先找到茶包。  
  
“Sherlock叔叔……”Haley小声叫自己时，Sherlock意识到这声音的来源并不远。他转过头，看见小家伙不知什么时候已经来到自己身边——他刚刚可一点也没有把注意力放在他身上。今天Haley显得格外安静，没有拉着自己的衣袖要去一起玩拼图，也没有让遥控小卡车载着积木满屋子乱跑。Sherlock看看小家伙，等待了一会儿，问：“什么事？”  
  
Haley趿拉着小拖鞋，站在餐桌旁并没有回答，只是伸手向前指了指。Sherlock顺着他手指的方向看过去，目光落在晾着自己袜子的那个支架上。  
  
他看着上面晾着的、被编好号的四只黑色袜子，又回想了一下自己今天穿的袜子的编号，有些不明白Haley想要表达什么。他猜想该不会是John给小不点灌输了例如“袜子不应该晾在厨房”之类的信息，正欲问Haley是否有什么问题，只听见小家伙用绵软的童音问：“我可以把我的袜子挂在上面吗？”  
  
为什么？Sherlock自然而然地想反问，话仿佛已到嘴边，但又被他给及时截住收回去。他低头看看Haley，对方的一双蓝眼睛里此刻满是期待。Sherlock发觉他是为数不多的不惧与自己对视的人，在这方面小家伙似乎比他的“爸爸”做得还要好。  
  
他犹豫的时间没有超过三秒。然后他清清嗓子，说：“可以，当然。”  
  
他以为Haley会高兴地说些什么，但小不点却只是露出一个惊喜的笑容，便转身匆匆跑上楼去了。  
  
Sherlock站在原地，耳边啪嗒啪嗒的脚步声由近及远，又由远及近。没过一会儿，Haley便拿着一双袜子跑回到自己跟前。  
  
“谢谢你。”他说，伸手把自己最喜欢的那双袜子递给了Sherlock。他蓝色的眼睛亮亮的，脸上的笑容则显得有一点腼腆。  
  
Sherlock接过那双看起来很迷你的小袜子，然后，嘴角抽搐了一下。  
  
“这个是太阳系行星图案的。”Haley非常合时宜地解释一句，脸上的表情还十分兴奋。  
  
他的心情因为这件细小的事而变得非常开心，他很高兴Sherlock叔叔这么快就答应了自己的要求。事实上这个想法已经在他的小脑袋里盘旋了好几天了，今天他终于心满意足地让自己的袜子也出现在厨房里的架子上。他不知道把袜子这么晾起来有什么特别的意义，他甚至都不知道这样是否存在意义。他只是单纯地觉得，这有一点酷。至少比让袜子卷成一团躺在抽屉里睡觉要酷。  
  
他回到客厅坐在地板上，带着非常愉快的心情开始玩起了积木。不过意外的是，Sherlock的心情竟然也莫名其妙地有所好转了。虽然在这之前他的心情也说不上是坏，但此刻他已经中断了自己的泡茶计划。  
  
他回到自己的沙发上，看了看一旁正玩得不亦乐乎的小不点，又转眼望向厨房。架子上现在总共有六只袜子，四只大号的在左，两只小号的在右。它们之间的尺码非常悬殊，但整个画面看起来却相当有趣。  
  
Sherlock就这么抿着嘴角看了一会儿，然后拿起手边的一本书看起来。  
  
他不知道自己看了多久，但当开门声、关门声传入他的耳朵，他便立马从书本中抬起头来。John回来了，他的脚步沉稳地踩在十七级阶梯上，那声音Sherlock认得。Sherlock直直看着出现在客厅门口的身影，John这一天的大致经历便像数据一样被他录入大脑。  
  
病人不多，没有手术，做了两次，不，三次缝合，打翻了一瓶碘酒，没有午休，喝了速溶咖啡，在地铁上一直站在车厢连接处，现在正在经历颈部疼痛……  
  
Sherlock十分明智地选择对以上信息闭口不谈，只是稍稍放任自己看着John的时长，最后合上书本，起身说：“我要去一趟巴茨实验室。”  
  
“你又不吃晚餐？”John站在书桌边问道。他转过身，想以医生的口吻告知其不吃晚餐的各种坏处，但Sherlock已经不在自己的视野之中了。  
  
John止住自己想要说的话，几不可闻地叹了口气。  
  
他放下手提包走向自己的沙发，想在上面坐上一会儿，但目光所及之处，有什么特别的东西吸引了他的注意力。  
  
John望向晾在厨房窗前架子上的那六只袜子，然后，嘴角抽搐了一下。  
  
“这是你的吗，Haley？”他来到架子前方，用食指和拇指捏起一只小小的袜子，问道。  
  
“是呀。”Haley手里拿着一块积木，扭过头回答。  
  
“为……为什么要把袜子晾在这里呢？”John微微皱着眉问，但其实他的嘴角已经挂上一个微笑。他怀疑是不是Sherlock趁自己不在时对Haley进行了关于“袜子应该编好号晾在厨房”之类的教导，但这并不重要，因为眼前的画面实在太令人忍俊不禁了。  
  
“我喜欢呀。”Haley如实回答，接着又补上一句，“Sherlock叔叔同意了，他帮我挂上去的。”  
  
John认真地点点头，思考着怎样才能不让自己笑得太厉害以至于让小家伙感到奇怪。他来到厨案前，上面有一只马克杯，里面空空如也，很显然是Sherlock的。  
  
他把杯子放在水龙头下冲洗干净，又将它收进橱柜里。Haley这时已经放下玩具来到厨房门口，歪着头看着John，问：“你要把你的袜子也挂上去吗？”  
  
“呃，不用了，谢谢。”John微笑着说，然后着手准备晚餐。不过在这之前他先烧了一壶水。坐在餐桌旁等待水开时他心想，他可不要把自己的袜子也晾在厨房里。毕竟，这可是个区分自己是三人之中唯一真正的成年人的好机会。


	14. Chapter 14

冰凉的自来水从水龙头里“哗啦哗啦”地流出来，冲走了手上残留的泡沫。John心不在焉地洗着手，刚刚一直浸泡在凉水里的指尖现在有一点点泛起白色。他感到有些累，颈部的酸痛放慢了他刚刚洗碗的动作。虽然今天他没有进手术室，病人也不是很多，但这疲惫却像被积压到预定值而自动释放出来，悄悄地渗透到他的神经和肌肉。  
  
他关上水龙头，甩甩手上的水珠，走到厨房的另一头打开冰箱。路过窗前的袜子们时他又忍不住看了两眼，还顺便瞥了瞥Sherlock袜子上的号码。看来他还没有让Haley也给自己的小袜子编上号，John想。  
  
他简要地整理了一下冰箱里的食物，然后准备去客厅看一会儿电视。但这个想法即刻又被他否决了——他还不想看见任何有关那起爆炸案的画面。新闻这两天一直在对其说个不停，煤气泄漏，十二条生命。John知道那不是真相，但忽然他宁愿自己是大多数被蒙在鼓里的人。  
  
他用力地呼出一口气，决定暂时不去想那个令人反胃的炸弹客。游戏已经过半，按照推理余下的案件还有两起。最近他总是期望这一切能够快点过去，但同时又有种说不上来的恐慌。他不知道自己害怕的是什么，毕竟眼前的生活一切如常，而他也从来都不惧危险。  
  
John来到客厅，Haley坐在茶几旁的地板上，已经独自玩了好一阵了。John考虑自己可以陪他玩一会儿，或者跟他一起看张动画片的碟片。他走过去，避开了地板上的一块积木，正想要叫Haley，却在看见茶几上的东西时停顿了所有思维和语句。  
  
茶几面上，一个用简陋笔画拼成的小房子正逐渐成型。而那些简陋的“笔画”不是火柴或者小木棒，而是一支又一支香烟。  
  
John有些诧异，小家伙毫不知情地玩着香烟的画面的确有那么一点惊悚。他先平复了一下情绪以免自己过激的反应吓到Haley，然后才走过去，拿起充当着小房子左侧墙壁的那支香烟，问：“Haley，这是哪来的？”  
  
小Haley停下拼房子的动作，抬起脑袋，指指茶几的远端回答：“那只鞋子里。”  
  
John顺着他的小手指看过去，茶几那头的确放着一只造型奇特的波斯鞋。他把它拿起来看了看，里面现在什么也没有，只是残余了几点零星的烟草叶。  
  
“我的卡车撞到那只鞋子了，在茶几下面。”Haley解释道，他喜欢把那辆遥控玩具车称作自己的卡车。小家伙一边说还一边拿起一支新的香烟补在空缺的房子墙壁上，不过刚刚放好，香烟就又被爸爸拿走了。  
  
他有些纳闷地抬起头，一脸懵懂。这时John蹲下来，看着小家伙说：“Haley，这不是玩具，这是烟。”  
  
“我知道。”Haley小声说，他并没有撒谎。之前在幼儿园老师带着他们辨认公共标识时，他就记住图画上那个会冒烟的东西了，并且他在妈妈家里也见到过。  
  
John忽然觉得这个问题有些麻烦，他想了想，然后耐心地解释了香烟不能作为玩具的种种原因，以及其对健康的各种害处。为了防止小家伙因为好奇心过剩而对香烟进行进一步探究，他还刻意夸大了香烟的危险性。  
  
Haley听得很认真，其实仍然不是很明白中间的道理。但当他意识到自己不能继续拼小房子时，他那圆圆的小脸上还是露出了失望的神情。他刚才还想给房子加一根烟囱来着呢。  
  
“好吧。”他有一点点难过地说，恋恋不舍地把所有香烟都还给了爸爸。John把烟一支不落的收起来，想来想去，最终把它们放在了壁炉上的那颗头骨之下。  
  
这是他第一次发现Sherlock的香烟藏匿点，虽然他早就设想过Sherlock会储备秘密存货，但他没想到自己竟是用这样的方式发现。他不知道这样的藏匿点是否还有，如果有还有几个，或许他可以指望Haley的遥控车在下次探险时再找到一些。  
  
John无奈地笑了笑，他有点不知道该怎样形容自己现在的心情。他拍拍手上的灰尘，转过身，却看见坐在地板上的小家伙正耷拉着脑袋，一脸怅然若失，显然是还在惦记着刚刚的拼房子游戏。  
  
John挠挠脑袋想了一会儿，终于想到一个好主意：“我们可以把纸卷起来，做成纸棒。”  
  
小Haley的眼睛立马亮起来，赶紧点点自己的小脑袋表示同意。  
  
他们找来了一些废旧的报纸，裁成小块，又把它们卷起来用胶棒黏住。实际上，纸棒比香烟实用多了，因为他们可以根据需要将其制作成不同的长度。Haley拼了一个小房子，带烟囱的，他坚持只有这样才能方便圣诞老人进到房子里去。  
  
此外他还拼了小人，一些动物，还有小汽车。拼汽车时他们没有找到合适的轮子，为此John上楼去把自己风衣的备用纽扣给翻了出来。  
  
他们就这么玩了好一会儿，期间楼下传来过开门的声响，但不是Sherlock，大概是Hudson太太回来了。John不停地在注意时间，并总是把自己的手机拿出来查看。时间已经不早了，他很疑惑Sherlock为什么还没回来。  
  
大概又遇到什么新的案子？想到这里John忽然深吸一口气，因为他想到了那只能把Sherlock随时招之即去的粉色手机。如果Sherlock独自去查案，那并不代表就一定有什么危险。但John一想到那个躲在黑暗中的炸弹客就心生不安，他不知道对方这回又会玩什么新花样。  
  
他想再等一会儿，心想或许再过十分钟Sherlock就会回来，却发现五分钟竟然都和一个小时一样难熬。然后他终于拿出手机给Sherlock发短信，可光是在那串长长的通讯录里找到他的名字都十分令人焦急。  
  
你在哪？  
  
John握着手机，希望Sherlock不要无视掉自己的询问，但没想到手心里很快就传来了震动。  
  
 _ **还在巴茨。SH**_  
  
John总算稍稍安下心来，看来是还在忙自己的实验，他想，紧接着又收到了一条新信息：  
  
 _ **这里的咖啡很难喝。SH**_  
  
John看着手机屏幕，不自觉微笑起来，他简直可以想象Sherlock说这句话时脸上的表情。他把这句没有任何特别意义的话来回看了好几遍，直到Haley催促着要去洗澡他才止住笑容，放下手机。  
  
那晚的《霍比特人》故事非常的精彩，Bilbo和他的伙伴们被半兽人和狼困住了。Haley在听到描写座狼的可怖模样时忍不住往被子里缩了缩，他可急坏了，直到前来营救的大鹰们出现才终于肯舒展开自己的小眉头。迷雾山脉的冒险就此告一段落，John合上书本，安抚小家伙快快睡觉。Haley在黑暗中睁着眼，过了一会儿用很小的声音问：“如果我被大狼抓走了，你会来救我吗？”  
  
John被小不点的天真给逗乐了，但他并没有解释什么，只是用轻柔的声音认真回答：“当然会，我一定会去救你。”  
  
Haley点点头，蹭了蹭John的手臂，心满意足地睡着了。  
  
John很快也陷入了睡梦，他可能做梦了，但被楼下传来的响动弄醒后他完全不记得自己梦到了什么。他睡眼朦胧摸到床头柜上的手机，屏幕的亮光在黑暗中显得格外刺眼——两点五十八分。看来是Sherlock回来了。  
  
John坐起来让自己清醒一会儿，下楼走向洗手间。路过厨房时他看见Sherlock正站在打开的冰箱前，衬衫的袖子被他挽到肘部。客厅和厨房里都没有开灯，只有冰箱里的光亮照亮了一小片空气。John在和Sherlock擦肩而过之前和他对视了一秒，不过并没有人说话。  
  
他在浴室里对着镜子抓了抓自己竖起来的一小撮头发，再来到厨房时，那里的灯已经开了。Sherlock正把一只锅放在电磁炉上，又把从冰箱里拿出来的盒装牛奶打开。不过这似乎费了他好一番功夫，看来那牛奶盒的封口处设计得有些不科学。  
  
好吧，所以说，Sherlock并不是什么插上电就能补充能量的机器人。John站在冰箱旁看了一会儿，最后终于忍不住走上前去拿过他手里的牛奶：“我来吧。”  
  
他十分利落地把牛奶倒进锅中，按开电磁炉的开关，接着又去冰箱拿了两块吐司扔进面包机里。在等待牛奶变热的空档他给自己倒了一杯水喝，而Sherlock已经在靠近门那一侧的椅子上坐了下来——他通常不坐那个座位。  
  
“所以，你经常这样？”John把装好了热牛奶的马克杯放在Sherlock面前，问道。  
  
“怎样？”  
  
“白天拒绝进食，然而半夜翻冰箱？”他把锅里剩下的那些牛奶倒进自己的杯子里，然后拉开旁边的餐椅坐下。  
  
“那你经常半夜起来帮别人煮牛奶么。”Sherlock反问，端起杯子喝了一口牛奶。不过这句话听起来丝毫没有疑问的语气，反倒像是在陈述一个既定的事实。  
  
“当然不，”John似乎没有体会Sherlock话中的意味，立即否认道，“我又不是经常能遇到你这么混蛋的室友。”  
  
他笑着说，完全没有意识到自己的语气所透露出的感情。他以为Sherlock会继续和自己拌嘴，但对方只是弯起嘴角，勾起了一个浅浅的微笑。  
  
那嘴角旁此刻正沾着一些牛奶，John盯住，下一秒Sherlock便伸出舌头舔走了那一抹白色。粉色的舌尖就像什么特别的开关触动了John的心脏，他觉得在经历了一秒暂停之后，胸腔里那个不听话的东西就突然加速跳动起来。  
  
一种难以形容的气氛悄无声息地在两人之间蔓延开，让John觉得耳后有些发热，可明明他只穿了一件T恤和睡裤。他捏着杯子的把手，希望能说点什么而不会显得太蠢，这时吐司弹出面包机的声音及时且成功地解救了自己。  
  
John把吐司放好递过去，Sherlock随手拿了一块，就把盘子推到John的面前。  
  
“停尸房来了两具新尸体。”Sherlock略显含糊地说。John知道自己又要在用餐的时候听这种削减食欲的话题了，不过他还是认命地拿起吐司咬了一口。  
  
他就这么听着Sherlock语速飞快地描述着自己的剖尸经历，甚至当一些细节联系到自己熟悉的医学领域时他还能说上几句。从始至终他都是一位相当不错的听者，当然，除了在谈及一位死者胃里的东西前的那次打断。  
  
天不知不觉开始微亮，John这才意识到自己在这待了多久。他有些奇怪为什么自己只睡了寥寥几个小时却并不感到困倦，紧接着又想到比起自己，Sherlock则是一直醒着的。  
  
“快去睡觉。”他催促道，一边把餐盘和杯子放在厨案上，决定明天再来清理。  
  
“你也一样，”Sherlock说，“多睡一会儿，反正我们的早餐已经预支了。”  
  
John笑起来，带着与睡眠时间极不相符的轻快心情走上楼梯。卧室里，Haley睡得十分安稳，但已经滚到了床的另一边。John拿到手机想看一眼时间，但屏幕上的两条短信却吸引了他的注意。他记得在自己下楼之前，手机还没有收到任何短信。  
  
他点开收件箱，两条信息都来自Harriet：  
  
 _ **最近有空吗？  
  
想谈谈关于Haley的事。  
**_  
John盯着手机屏幕上的那行字，斟酌了一下还是没有选择回复。他思索着自己最近的事程，值班、手术、研讨会议……他大概真的没空，但他明白自己总会有有空的那一天。总有一天他们不得不谈及这个问题，所以他不会选择躲避。  
  
他在平时Haley习惯睡的那一侧床上躺下，直到闹铃响起，都再也没有入睡。


	15. Chapter 15

翻箱倒柜的声音不绝于耳，既扰乱了原本安静无常的早晨，又似乎在预示着这一整天即将拉开序幕的纷乱。221B的客厅里已是一片狼藉了，但Sherlock仍然在坚持不懈地翻找着他的“存货”——波斯鞋里的烟，很不幸在不久前被Haley的小卡车发现然后被John没收了。John之前的确设想过Sherlock在发现自己的存货不见后，大概会立刻推断出烟的去向，并计划一个新的更加隐蔽的藏匿点。但他大概高估了一个急需香烟却又没法得手的侦探——事实是Sherlock正穿着睡衣披着睡袍光着脚在客厅里四处乱转。好吧，John心想，看来自己又得花上好一段时间收拾屋子了。  
  
不过这大概也不能怪Sherlock，因为那只粉色手机已经很久没有再响起了。神出鬼没的炸弹客忽然间又消失了踪迹，伦敦似乎回归到一片安静和平和。而网站上的那些求助信息——据Sherlock所言，那些案子无一例外地低于三分。即便自己把接案底线从六分降至四分，仍然没有任何一个可以缓解他此刻已经相当严重的无聊症状。  
  
John强装淡定地回到客厅，他刚刚把Haley送上去幼儿园的校车。这是一个普通的星期一，他一会儿还得去医院上班。他努力忽略掉眼前上蹿下跳的人影，走到厨房准备给自己倒一杯水喝。换做别人大概早就没法镇定了，不过和Sherlock共处一室这么长时间，他早就锻炼出这样的本事。  
  
“John，给我。”Sherlock从又一个被倒空的抽屉中抬起脑袋，很显然他已经知道收缴了自己存货的人到底是谁。  
  
“不。”John拿起杯子喝了一口水，甚至都没有转头正眼看Sherlock。耳边的纸张飞舞声便再起响起，他清清嗓子，像是什么也没有发生一样来到客厅，拿起搭在沙发上的外套穿上。  
  
“John。”Sherlock又停下来，手里还拿着一叠乱七八糟的文件。John理了理自己的衣袖，不可避免地和Sherlock对视起来。然后他看到对方似乎是捋了捋自己的舌头，又动了动紧抿的嘴唇，犹豫了两秒，终于开口：“求你。”  
  
不得不承认，那一瞬间John的确心软了。他真不明白一根烟为何竟能把Sherlock弄成这副可怜兮兮的模样。不过他还是克制住了自己想要转向壁炉上的目光，只是朝Sherlock摇摇头。他敢保证自己的眼神哪怕有一刻的游移，Sherlock也会立马判断出香烟的所在地点。  
  
不过他立马就为自己泛起的同情心感到后悔了，因为Sherlock翻了个白眼，扔掉手中的那叠纸，又开始新一轮翻找。“Hudson太太！！”他朝楼下大喊了一声，不过无人应答——他们的好房东昨天下午就去外地探亲了，得至少五天以后才会回来。  
  
John决定不再理睬Sherlock，他看看手表，转身准备出门。这时身后传来了一声短信提示音，两人同时顿住，转头看向Sherlock沙发的扶手——那只粉色手机就放在上面，而屏幕已经转亮。  
  
第四局终于来了。  
  
这一局以一张泰晤士河河畔的照片作为起点，但规则又一次被修改——没有被绑着炸弹的人质的来电，没有时间限制的提醒。但John并不因此而松一口气，这样未知的困惑比已知更加让人感到不安，而他几乎可以确定，此时此刻有人正被炸弹客执于鼓掌之间，生命危在旦夕。  
  
他毫不犹豫地跟随Sherlock一起奔向了案发现场，甚至当他走出221B的一刻，他就已经将自己还要上班这码事完全忘在脑后了。泰晤士河边潮湿的河岸上，Lestrade已经在等候他们的到来——一具男尸，看起来令人毫无头绪，但Sherlock在不到一杯茶的时间内就将那些看似毫无关联的信息全部演绎了出来。  
  
Golem，粘土巨人，致命杀手，“失落的维米尔”，油画，赝品……这些信息对John来说多少有些跳跃，但这丝毫不影响他跟随Sherlock的脚步——各种意义上的跟随。  
  
而后一直到黑夜降临，他们都在为其他线索而不停奔波。John在那间昏暗诡异的放映室里亲眼见到了传说中的Golem。他们晚到了一步，没能阻止杀手灭口，并与那只巨人怪物陷入了纠缠。这显然不是一场势均力敌的对抗，John只觉得眼前的杀手看起来有两个自己那么高。但当他捡起掉在地上的手枪，举起来瞄准时，他的双手竟然出乎意料的无比镇定。  
  
——Sherlock的鼻口正被那只怪物死死捂住，似乎再加一分力气就足以令他断气。  
  
John感到自己急促而沉重的心跳一下又一下地撞击着自己的胸腔，身体四处的血液却跟不上供氧所需的流速。勇敢和恐惧似乎成了同一种刺激，压抑着他的呼吸，清醒着他的头脑，最后化成一个个音节，低沉而又清晰。  
  
“放了他，否则我杀了你。”  
  
他瞄准Golem的头部，目光中所散发出的坚定和怒意令他完全变了一个模样。  
  
他很难回忆起之后那段打斗的具体细节，那发生得太快了，放映厅里笼罩的暗黑十分干扰视线，却让一切声响都被放大。混乱中John的枪被弄脱手，然后他似乎有爬上Golem的背企图掐住他的脖子。那种身处高处的晕眩感一直盘旋在他的脑海之中，即使那里仍处于一片混乱。  
  
他们还是让那个可怖的杀手逃跑了，最后朝他飞去的那几颗子弹是Sherlock发射的，却遗憾的无一命中。Sherlock喘着气，瘫倒在地板上，用拳头狠狠砸向地板发泄心中的恼怒。但John并没有被吓到，只是飞快冲到Sherlock身边。他想查看一下他的脖子和脸是否有被伤到。  
  
可其实眼前黑灯瞎火的什么也看不清。John伸手试图扯开Sherlock的围巾，却发现自己刚刚还能冷静举枪的手此刻竟然正在无法克制地颤抖。他几乎没有完全把那团碍事的围巾扯下来就伸手往前探去，慌乱间触碰到Sherlock的脸颊。温热的触感覆上他的指腹，延时迸发的紧张感却并没有得到丝毫的缓解，反而变本加厉起来。  
  
走出放映室，室外虽然仍是夜晚，但可视的环境让两人重归原来的距离。他们乘出租车去往美术馆，一路上Sherlock似乎还在为失掉最后一丝线索并让杀手跑掉而闷闷不乐，John则望着车窗外出神，狭小的空间被寂静积压得密不透风。  
  
“你真的会开枪？”突然Sherlock打破了沉默。  
  
John转过头，抬眼时恰好看到后视镜里司机目光奇怪的一瞥。不知为何这次John立马便领会了Sherlock含义不明的提问，他知道那不是在问自己会不会使用手枪，而是指刚刚发生的一幕——他用拿手术刀的那双手拿着武器，用救人无数的那双手试图杀掉一个人。  
  
他回忆了一下刚才那一刻的确切感受，却发现此时自己所能感受到的全然只剩恐惧。  
  
“是的。”John回答，试着让自己的声音显得更加轻描淡写一些，“顺便一提，我在大学时拿过射击赛冠军，你不必担心我会打中你的头。”  
  
Sherlock转头看过来，想了一会儿说：“我应该给你把枪。”  
  
John看了一眼后视镜，所幸司机没有再投来奇怪的眼神。他以为这是个普通的玩笑便没打算当真，直到Sherlock又说：“别放在Haley能拿到的地方。”  
  
John转头对上Sherlock的目光，但却什么也没再说，似乎是默认了这个提议。  
  
他们抵达了美术馆，油画前Lestrade早已在此等候。之后Sherlock终于解决了案件，他在最后一秒钟解开了赝品油画的玄机。这短短的几分钟里没有打斗没有血腥，却远比和杀手搏斗来得令人恐惧。因为当那只粉色的手机再次响起，电话那头的声音像一柄重剑直直击中了John的心脏。  
  
那是个孩子。  
  
即便经过了最开始零点几秒的震惊后便清楚地明白那不是Haley，但直至案件结束，一行人赶赴警局，John的脑海里一直挥之不去的都是小不点早晨走上校车前和自己挥手告别的画面。  
  
他就这么面色凝重地一个人站在Lestrade办公室外的走廊，一面告诉自己停止乱想，一面又被控制不住恐慌所笼罩。负载的信息源源不断地涌向他早已疲倦不堪的大脑，而那里只存在入口，却无处可供倾诉。  
  
“走了。”Sherlock的声音像是及时把John从另一个世界里拉了回来。John愣了愣神，眼睛不自觉盯住Sherlock正穿进手套的那只手：“我以为不做完笔录Lestrade不会放我们走？”  
  
“我刚刚替他解决了‘两千万’的赝品油画，”Sherlock的语气听起来很轻松，却有种说不出来的别扭，“并且，我饿了。”  
  
那可真难得。John在心里说了一句，脚步已经跟着Sherlock朝警局外走去。他想问Sherlock想吃什么，正欲开口，却被迎面而来的那个身影给打断了思绪。  
  
Harriet带着青紫的眼角，双手被手铐铐住，也停下脚步。三人就这么在走廊的中央形成了短暂的僵局，让押送Harriet的警卫也有些不知所措。  
  
“你又打架了？”最终还是John率先打破了沉默。  
  
“是的，在酒吧，被她揍的那个家伙可没这么幸运，”这回是那名警卫接过了话茬，他用手指了指自己的鼻梁，嘴里夸张地发出“咔擦”一声。  
  
“我以为你……”John说，但并不打算真正说下去。因为那些话说出来更像是讽刺。他以为她不会再酗酒，不会再惹祸，因为他以为她希望Haley回到她身边。他知道她希望Haley能够回到她身边。  
  
“John……”Harriet开口道，却随即放弃掉解释的机会。  
  
John怒气冲冲地从Harriet身边走过，加快脚步走过这条不知何时变得如此漫长的走廊。他此时已经感受不到刚刚的恐慌了。情绪像是翻动的书页，轻轻的风也能随意吹动，可变化的页码却毫无规律可循。  
  
他冲出警局，夜晚寒冷的空气也没法让他气得发热的头脑迅速降温。不远处的路灯下，一位黑发女子神情怪异地朝他看过来，一半似担忧，一半又似害怕。  
  
“John。”这回叫自己名字的是Sherlock。John转过头，发现不知什么时候被Sherlock招呼过来的出租车已经在等着他们了。


	16. Chapter 16

从窗外吹进室内的风有着不属于这个季节的温度，似乎昭示着在不久的将来席卷伦敦的将会是一场严冬。Sherlock坐在书桌前，双手相叠至于下巴处，一副思考状。为数不多的，此刻占据他大脑的并非什么棘手的案件。昨夜发生的事情多得让人没有喘息之地，但一切已经被他削减得只剩下一堆细节。  
  
他并没有忽略粉色手机那头的声音是个孩子这一点，这不是什么奇妙的巧合。他也注意到了John的不安，之后一切就被Harriet的出现打乱了。John很生气，在从苏格兰场回221B的出租车上他未发一言。Sherlock并没有试图理解他的愤怒，家庭纠纷对他而言虽然并非毫无经验但也不是他的领域，更何况John和他姐姐的处境早在他见到John的第一面就曾演绎出来，昨晚只不过是眼见为实罢了。  
  
他预言John不会睡上一个好觉，这在今天早晨John疲惫不堪的脸上得到了充分的印证。奇怪的是他自己的睡眠同样短暂而糟糕，琐碎的梦里有握住手枪的左手和重复的熟悉的声音。Sherlock并没有在意这个在他看来毫无意义的梦，但却有意跳过了将其记录的步骤——通常他有记录下自己的梦的习惯，他对人体大脑和梦境之间的关系有着相当的兴趣。  
  
他在John把Haley送上校车后便早早去到了巴茨实验室，因为他知道今天自己不能在那待到很晚。John的轮换是晚班，而Hudson太太还在她的外地探亲之旅中。他得确保下午三点之后221B不是空宅，以免Haley坐在门口的阶梯上把路灯给哭塌。  
  
这的确是有那么点烦人，如果不是为了John就更没法忍受。但Sherlock清楚Hudson太太极少出远门所以这样的情形并不会多见，而在关于Haley的事上拒绝John他暂时还没法做到。  
  
他在做了几个简单的提炼实验之后便回到了这里，令人意外的是无人打扰的安静氛围对他的思考并没有什么特别的帮助，要知道他常常朝着楼下的门铃大喊“闭嘴”。身后的谱架上，两页小提琴谱被风拂起又落下。Sherlock起身将窗户关上，恰好看见远端街口处停下的校车。  
  
他不紧不慢地下楼，打开门，Haley正抬起小手准备敲门，见到是Sherlock便抬头问：“爸爸呢？”  
  
“John在上班。”Sherlock回答，还想说“他晚些时候会回来”，可Haley已经从他身边进屋去了。他没有兴趣演绎小孩子，但是只要有正常视力的人就能看出来Haley的情绪不怎么高。小家伙耷拉着脑袋，拖着步子，背上的青蛙书包有些滑下肩膀，右脚的鞋带则是散落的。  
  
Sherlock有些疑惑，这不是John第一次晚归，可Haley通常没有这么失落。他犹豫了一下还是选择将其忽略，贸然采取措施不是什么好主意，如果把小不点弄哭可就糟了。在处理小孩子的问题上John显然更加在行，而在非紧急情况下他有大把的时间等John回来。  
  
他翻看了一下自己信箱里的邮件，经过筛选没有任何一封案件委托得以幸存。因为刚刚赢下第四回合，他的大脑还不至于需要一个七分以下的案子来安抚。他在书桌前坐了一会儿，又转而坐进自己的沙发，拿起旁边小矮桌上的那本关于养蜂理论的书看起来。翻页的间隙他有分神注意坐在另一端长沙发上的Haley，小不点手里抓着一块积木，身旁是自己的小书包和一堆玩具，不过很显然他现在没什么兴致玩。  
  
Sherlock思索着如何在不触发这颗小定时炸弹的前提下巧妙地解决晚餐问题，根据目前的情形叫外卖是最好的选择。他通常习惯擅作决定，不过按照今天这个情况他最好还是征求一下小家伙的意见。  
  
他合上书本，正欲起身，手边沙发扶手上的手机响了起来——是John。  
  
John通常不会在上班时间打电话过来，即便有事也都是通过短信告知。在按下接听键到将手机放至耳边的极短时间间隔内，Sherlock的脑海中已经闪现过无限种可能，但他并没有意料到真实的情况竟然是最坏的那一种。  
  
电话那头的人不是John，而是巴茨医院急诊室的值班护士——John出事了。  
  
他被发现躺在自己诊室的地板上，昏迷着，头部受伤流血。  
  
这些信息清晰无误地传入Sherlock的耳朵，又被输送至大脑，像一条指令般立即让他行动起来。他的眉头不着痕迹地皱了一下，唇线更加绷紧，却只字未吐，转眼间就跑到楼下去了。  
  
Haley眼看着Sherlock就这样像一阵风一般消失在自己眼前，觉得这样的场景有些似曾相识。他明白自己又被Sherlock叔叔落在家里了，难过之情正酝酿着汹涌而来，楼梯处传来的急促脚步声却让他好奇地转过脑袋。  
  
Sherlock又跑了回来。他快步走到Haley跟前，拉起小不点的手便飞快地朝外走。  
  
Haley不明所以地就被拉出了门外，惊慌间那块一直被他抓在手里的积木不慎滑落了。他很高兴Sherlock没有把自己一个人扔下，但同时又因为未知而有些害怕，直到被塞进出租车才终于小声问了句：“我们去哪？”  
  
“巴茨医院。”Sherlock坐在Haley的右边，背脊挺得笔直，表情异常严肃。Haley觉得这样的Sherlock叔叔有种说不上来的奇怪，扭过头忍不住又问：“去干嘛？”  
  
“……见John。”Sherlock说，这样的回答立即让Haley高兴起来。他一直期待着爸爸能够早点回家，现在这样漫长的等待终于可以提早结束了。  
  
他心情不错地跟着Sherlock下了车，走进医院，却慢慢发现这并不是往John的诊室走。他早就跟着John来过无数次，不会不认得去那里的路。他想要提出疑问，但并没有机会——Sherlock走得实在太快了，Haley的小步子几乎没法跟上他。  
  
他们在一张房门前停下来。Sherlock推门而入。Haley跟着进去，才发现这原来是一间病房。  
  
John躺在病床上，看起来像是陷入了睡眠，除了头上多了一圈白色的纱布。  
  
Haley呆呆地站在门口，怔住几秒后才小心翼翼地挪到病床边。爸爸受伤了——这是他有限的认知范围内所能提供的全部信息。他小声叫了一声“爸爸”，没有得到任何回应。病房内只有心率仪正在发出有节奏的声响，一片寂静显得十分诡异。  
  
他不明白这是怎么一回事，不知所措地抬头看了一眼身旁的Sherlock。但Sherlock并没有注意到他，只是飞快地观察着眼前的所有细节。在确认John没有危险之后，他的大脑已经冷静下来了，现在正飞速运转着试图演绎出事故的原委。但这里的线索不够多到可以下结论，他必须去一趟John的……  
  
“呜哇——”  
  
一声嘹亮的哭声打断了Sherlock的思维——定时炸弹终于爆发了。Haley再也忍不住地大哭起来，他这一整天所承受的委屈，难过，和惊恐总算找到了宣泄出口。Sherlock的神经被这哭声弄得瞬间紧绷，鼓膜也遭受着强烈的冲击，如果不及时制止，恐怕天花板也马上就要塌下来了。  
  
他弯腰示意Haley安静，事实证明他对哭得泪眼汪汪的孩子的处理经验为零，并且毫无相关知识对策的储备。小Haley站在John的病床边无助地哭泣着，非但不停反而越哭越凶。眼泪沾湿了他长长的睫毛，顺着圆圆的小脸蛋滚下来。  
  
Sherlock感受到了鼓膜承受的极限，保守估计这哭声已经传遍了整个走廊。再这样下去他们毫无疑问会惹上麻烦，并且按照Haley的分贝量，不出一会儿John可能都会被哭醒了。  
  
Sherlock看了一眼仍在昏迷的John，一咬牙把Haley抱起来冲出了病房。  
  
不过就像曾经他抱Haley的方式，与其说是抱，不如说他是把Haley给举了起来。Haley上一秒还在歇斯底里地哭泣，这一秒就被托住腋下脚丫悬空地搬运着。他惊慌地以为自己要被Sherlock给扔出去了，手脚乱蹬想要挣脱，却一点办法也没有。  
  
他就这样被Sherlock举着跑过了走廊和楼梯，来到地下一层。这是停尸房外，Sherlock把哭个不停地小家伙放在走廊间的一张长凳上坐下——这里没几个能被哭声惊醒的活人，用来处理眼下的紧急情况再合适不过了。  
  
他在小不点跟前蹲下来，沉住气开始苦口相劝。  
  
“嘘——”  
  
“别哭了，停。”  
  
“Haley，别哭了……”  
  
“……停下。”  
  
Sherlock怀疑Haley到底能不能能听见自己说话，因为无论他说什么，Haley仍旧“呜呜呜”地哭个不停。小家伙瘪着嘴，小脸都已经哭红了。Sherlock本以为等他哭累了自然就会停下，但他显然低估了小家伙的体力。  
  
五分钟后Sherlock放弃了劝说，他站起身也在长凳上坐下来，双手放在膝盖，手指不停地敲打着。这是他第一次遇到令他如此束手无策的“案件”，而他唯一的救星此时正在楼上的病房里躺着。他急切地想要去John的诊室探清楚事情的真相，但身旁的小不点又不能丢下不管。他觉得自己本就有限的耐心已经要被耗尽了，这时忽然听到Haley“呜呜嘤嘤”的哭腔中夹着词语。“  
  
“什么？”Sherlock转头问道，只见Haley扭过身子抽泣着说：“……呜呜……要……#%@&……呜呜呜……”  
  
“你要什么？”Sherlock为了听清楚倾身把耳朵凑了过去，然后他感到自己衬衫的领角被一只小手抓住了。  
  
“呜呜呜……要……呜……抱抱……”  
  
Haley哭得上气不接下气，总算把这几个词给挤了出来。他双手伸向前索取着拥抱，小手抓住Sherlock的衬衫便不肯松开——他实在是难过，并且害怕极了。  
  
Sherlock愣了一秒，双手却下意识伸过去把小不点抱了过来。  
  
这的确是他第一次一本正经地抱小孩子，如果不把之前举着Haley看显微镜算在内。匮乏的经验让他的动作看起来很别扭，同时莫名的紧张又让他浑身上下都无比僵硬。他把Haley放在自己腿上，双手扶住小家伙的身子一动也不敢乱动。Haley一被抱过来就立马抱住了他的脖子，虽然没有停止哭泣，但势头却渐渐弱下去了。  
  
Sherlock紧绷着脖子和背部，低头看见金头发小脑袋在自己胸前蹭来蹭去。  
  
“喂，你不能把鼻涕弄到我的衬衫上。”  
  
刚刚弱下去的哭声立刻开始渐强。  
  
“……好吧，你可以。”  
  
Sherlock退让道，终于感到哭声逐渐变小。Haley紧紧搂住他的脖子，断断续续地抽噎着。他在脑海中搜索着平时John抱Haley的画面，希望能得到一些方法上的启示。因为这样浑身僵硬的姿势让他肩背酸痛，脖子也被小家伙搂得生疼。  
  
他试着尽量放松自己的肩部，左手小心翼翼地托住Haley的屁股，右手则扶在他的背上。接着他试探性地轻拍了一下小家伙的背，僵硬的手腕让他的动作看起来毫不自然，但至少没有造成任何会让哭声变大的后果。  
  
Sherlock又试着轻轻拍了第二下，第三下……虽然他的动作一点也不连贯，甚至还有些滑稽，但这似乎对止住Haley的哭泣有着奇妙的效果。  
  
小家伙终于不哭了，他在Sherlock的衬衫上蹭干净鼻涕眼泪，抬起头怯怯地问：“爸爸是不是不会回来了？”  
  
“John会回来的，”Sherlock回答。他还想说John只是头部受伤脑震荡昏了过去，但看着Haley还水汽氤氲的双眼和挂着泪痕的脸蛋又立马改了口，“他只是需要……休息一下。”  
  
这个不怎么高明的谎言成功避免了Haley的第二波眼泪。Haley点头答应了Sherlock提出的“不许再哭”的要求，跟着他回到了John的病房。期间Sherlock找到了给他打电话的那名护士复述事情的经过，谈话间对方的目光落在他衬衫上的那片湿渍，对此Sherlock只是视而不见。  
  
他还想去John的诊室，这时一直跟在他身后的Haley拉了拉他的手指：“我好饿。”  
  
Sherlock在心里叹了口气，他身上仅有的现金刚刚全部用来付出租车费了。避免了一晚上的事情还是不得不发生，Sherlock拿出手机飞快地给Mycroft发了条短信，然后牵着Haley回到了病房。  
  
心率仪发出的声响依旧维持着稳定的节奏，John仍然没有要苏醒的迹象。Sherlock观察着墙上的时钟，时间越往前走他脑海中的推断就越发确定。一刻钟后Mycroft的助理Anthea出现在门口，她带着三人份的食物以及Sherlock的大衣。Sherlock就知道Mycroft不会放弃这个取笑自己的机会，但考虑到他没有亲自过来施展自己的戏剧天赋，这似乎已经相当仁慈了。  
  
他暂时把Haley交给Anthea，自己独自前往John值班的诊室。他不喜欢不知道，而现在他的心中有太多疑团需要解开。


	17. Chapter 17

John感觉很累。疲惫感清楚地散步于他的四肢，却伴随着一股怪异感，一点一点地缓慢爬向他的脑部。就好像他的大脑是一块磁石，而那些可感的疲惫忽然化为了有形的铁屑，融在血液里，跟随着流动的速率慢慢积累。他感到大脑昏沉沉的，压迫和胀痛感正在相互作用。墙上挂钟的秒针在眨眼间似乎往回退了一格，他定了定神，起身往诊室外走去。  
  
走廊上的忙碌景象有些反常，对于这个时间点，护士和等待区的病人似乎都比平时要多。不过John也不太确定现在到底是什么时候，他刚刚好像不小心在桌上睡着了，醒来后墙上的挂钟也不准了。一架轮床被急匆匆地推着，从自己眼前呼啸而过。模糊的画面没能让他辨认出躺在上面的人。  
  
John扭过头朝右边看了看，走廊上刚刚还充斥着的忙碌感瞬间又已退去。再往左看，驶过的轮床没有留下任何痕迹，并且连一丝微弱的动静都难以再寻。休息区的椅子全是空着的，哪儿也不见Haley的身影。他在原地毫无方向地转了两圈，头部积压的疲惫感随着他的动作又扩散一些置四肢，但并没能为他的脑袋减轻什么负担。  
  
他在转第三圈的时候终于看到了Haley的背影，小家伙正朝前方走廊的拐角处走着，步子走得有些快。那是Haley没有错，小小的身影和熟悉的动作完全符合John脑海中的印象，可他的身边还有一个人，一个身材并不高大、留着黑色短发、身着灰色西装的男人。这彻底陌生的背影令整个画面看起来有些怪异。  
  
John皱了皱眉，赶在疑问出口之前先动身朝Haley走了过去。  
  
他的脚步落在地板上，回荡在走廊里的声音却好像他踏上的是一滩水洼。鞋底拍打到积水的响声短促而清脆，这声音仿佛能令空间中立马无中生有出一股潮湿感。听觉反馈出现的错乱让John诧异地低下头，可脚下的的确是干燥的地板。再抬头，Haley和陌生男人的背影与自己之间的距离竟然和几秒钟前的几乎一样。  
  
John吞咽了一下，感官上的种种怪异现象终于在他的体内激起了一阵恐惧感，并且具象化成卡在他喉咙间的梗塞感和背脊额角处冒出的冷汗。他急于摆脱这让人难受的感觉，像是要挣脱开什么一般猛地向前跑去。  
  
“Haley！”  
  
“爸——”  
  
嘶哑的喊声冲破喉咙，John的呼喊和Haley奶声奶气的声音几乎是在同一时间重叠在了一起。可小不点的声音只发出一半就被截断了，刹那间，走在他身旁的陌生男人突然将他抱起，朝前方跑去。  
  
刚刚才被甩开一点的恐惧感这一回像一双手从John的身后狠狠扼住他的喉咙。他没有留给自己任何时间来惊愕或怔住，几乎在同一瞬间也奔跑起来。Haley被人带走了，他不知道那个陌生的男人是谁也不知道他要把Haley带到哪去。“绑架”、“谋杀”这样的字眼暂时没法在他的脑海里建立起一个确定的概念，他只知道Haley被人带走了，他正离自己越来越远。  
  
疲惫感随着追赶的动作爆发出来，John感觉自己仿佛正奔跑在淤泥之上，稍不留神就会被拖住双脚，深深陷入。走廊里依旧回荡着慌乱的脚步踏过水洼的声音，John甚至能听到积水被溅起的声响，可下一秒，这一切就被Haley的哭声所代替了。  
  
陌生男人抱着Haley消失在走廊的拐角处。John飞奔至那里，视线内通向楼梯间的白颜色的门还在轻轻晃动。他喘着气，仿佛要撞进门里一般使劲用双手将门推开。霎时间Haley的哭泣又清晰了起来，回荡在狭小的楼道里，随着陌生男人向上奔跑的脚步渐弱下去。  
  
这一场追逐似乎陷入了没有尽头的死循环，John在楼道里拼命的奔跑着，一阶又一阶，一层又一层。他知道巴茨医院有多少层，却不记得自己已经跑过多少层。但这不合乎常理的现象和其他怪异的细节所带来的诡异感此刻却没法占据他的注意力。  
  
肺部的烧炙感随着无氧呼吸不断增强的强度逐渐逼近令人无法再承受的极限，听觉神经所能接收到的信号也逐渐转换为自己越来越快的喘息和心跳声。耳边的哭声和脚步声还在可以捕捉的范围，而这竟然成了John崩溃前的最后防线。他一刻不停地跑着，到最后双腿麻木感受不到任何痛楚，但仍然在机械地奔跑。  
  
他在自己的喘息速率快得几乎无法换气时终于看到了那扇通往楼顶的门。  
  
那是一扇锈迹斑斑的铁门，看起来陈旧而又沉重。John奔跑向它，想借助这一股力量用力将门推开。门轴间的摩擦声显得尤为刺耳，当室外的第一缕空气顺着John的喘息钻入他肺腔的瞬间，他忽然意识到这声音自己刚刚并没有听到。  
  
他奋力推开这扇门，就像拉开一张厚厚的幕布，呈现出那一幅将他彻底击溃的画面。  
  
灰色调的画框里没有Haley，只有和陌生男人扭打在一起的Sherlock，和他们一起坠下楼的最后瞬间里，扬起的Sherlock的大衣衣摆。  
  
“Sherlock！！！”  
  
John听见自己的声音，嘶哑的吼叫带着一股接近痛苦的力量抽离了他的身体，把他从这个诡异、扭曲、恐怖、令人窒息的噩梦中狠狠拽了出来。  
  
“Sher——”  
  
他像是被惯性推动着一样又唤了一声，在转为真实的头部疼痛和胸口剧烈的压抑感中拼命想要撑起身体，就像溺水者竭力想要冲出水面得以呼吸。  
  
病房的门开了，有人走了进来。John几经努力终于在一阵强烈的晕眩感中辨认出自己身处的环境和Sherlock的身影。他有些没法分辨这是否是噩梦的新一个阶段，张口想要说话，干哑的喉咙却只挤出一声模糊的呜咽。  
  
他急于通过什么证据来证实一下眼前的人的真实性，抬手想要支撑着自己坐起来。头部的痛楚在他调整姿势时突然加剧，令他忍不住捂住额头上的伤口处。  
  
“John。”  
  
一只手按在自己的右肩上，力道不大。John愣了一下，隔着一层薄薄的T恤他能感到那只手的温度。  
  
“John。”  
  
这一回是双手按在他的肩膀。Sherlock的声音近在咫尺，轻声，低沉。John在轻微的喘息间眨了眨眼，发现自己已经被迫又躺了下去。  
  
“你没事，Haley没事，他就在距离你六米的椅子上睡觉。不管你梦到了什么，那都不是真的。现在，呼吸，冷静。”  
  
John因为窘迫而怔住一秒。他意识到自己此刻的模样有多狼狈，刚刚脱离噩梦的事实昭然若揭，即便不需Sherlock的演绎，普通人也一眼就能看出来。他微微抬起身子向病房的远端看了一眼，Haley果然正躺在两张拼起来的椅子上睡着。小不点的身上盖着Sherlock的大衣，长长的衣摆无处放置，拖到了地上。  
  
梦里的最后一幕因为眼前的画面又一次钻入John的脑海中。他扭过头看向Sherlock，好一会儿终于挤出一句：“你…还好？”  
  
他十分清楚地看见Sherlock疑惑地挑了挑眉，“是的我很好。但刚刚从昏迷中醒来的人通常比较关心自己的情况。”  
  
“我……”  
  
“轻微脑震荡，伤口被缝四针。你在自己的诊室内昏倒了，并且头部很不幸撞到桌沿。现在是凌晨一点四十三分，你昏迷了大约七个小时。鉴于你昏倒的原因是低血糖和过度劳累，我想你今后对我的饮食习惯和作息规律不能再发表任何意见了。”  
  
“……”  
  
“速溶咖啡并不能作为维持你身体运转的基础能量。如果你的病人知道要为他们动手术的医生已经饿了一天，正常人会从手术台上跳起来抗议。”  
  
“嘿，闭嘴。”John嚷了一句，可嘴角是带着笑意的。他现在终于放松下来，肩膀和背部的肌肉不再因为紧张和戒备而绷紧。他回想起刚刚过去的忙碌的一天，因为前一夜糟糕的睡眠他在午餐时间选择了打盹，晚餐又被急救室里的突发状况取代了。在那之后他的确喝了一杯速溶咖啡，至于自己失去意识前的一些细节，他已经想不起来了。  
  
John懒得费脑去回忆起那些碎片般的片段，他的头还很疼，嗓子也干得快要冒烟。他用正在输液的那只手找到并按下调整病床的按钮，坐直起来，转动眼珠四处搜寻着什么。  
  
“只有这个。”Sherlock拿起床头柜上的一盒儿童牛奶，显然是Haley留下的。又一次被看穿的感觉让John不是很自在，但看到Sherlock竟然破天荒地为自己插上了吸管，这一回他暂时没有做声。  
  
John用夹着心率夹的另一只手接过Sherlock递过来的牛奶，彼此的距离被这个动作拉近间，他的鼻子敏锐地捕捉到空气中飘过的一丝信息。  
  
“你抽烟了？”  
  
Sherlock短暂的语塞证明John无意的回击十分有力。“……一根，”他回答，接着又补充道，“Mycroft的。”  
  
一根烟能留下的证据并不能在这样的距离间被闻到，但John选择对这个拙劣的的谎言保持沉默。他有些惊讶Mycroft来过，但并没有多想。大英政府愿意亲自来医院，大概是有什么要事要找Sherlock。他喝完了儿童牛奶，将盒子放回手边的床头柜，这时远端嘤嘤呀呀的童音吸引了两人的注意力——Haley醒了。  
  
小不点迷迷糊糊地眨了眨眼睛，东倒西歪地坐起来。他明显还没有睡够，圆乎乎的小脸蛋上满是难受。可一看到John，小家伙刚刚还朦胧的睡眼立马就精神了起来。他二话不说跳下椅子，朝John跑过去。  
  
“爸爸！”  
  
Haley啪嗒啪嗒跑到病床边，期间还被滑落在地上的大衣给绊了一下。他趴在John腿边攀着床沿想要爬上去，满是兴奋地想要投入爸爸的怀抱。可这床的位置对他来说还高了一点点，Haley小手紧紧揪着床单，但怎么使劲也爬不上去。好在身后的Sherlock及时帮了他一把，连扶带推地把小家伙弄到了床上。  
  
Haley一把扑到John的腿上，乐呵呵地开始笑个不停。可还没笑两秒，他又“哇”地一声哭了。  
  
“Haley？”John伸手轻轻抚摸小不点额前软软的金发，“怎么了？”  
  
Haley难过地抽噎着，想要答话却一个字都说不出来。他抱着爸爸的腿，看着自己的泪珠一滴接一滴地落在被单上，过了好一会儿才终于哽咽着吐出几个字：“我很怕啊。”  
  
“你怕什么？”  
  
Haley像是被这个问题问住了一般，突然就不哭了。他坐在床上有些傻乎乎地看着John，蓝色的大眼睛眨了两下，回答：“不知道。”  
  
这又可怜又可爱的回答有些令人哭笑不得，但是莫名其妙的，John心里狠狠地揪了一下。他伸手抹掉Haley脸上挂着的泪珠，感觉自己身体里也有一股不清不楚的情绪顺着喉头和鼻腔向上涌。  
  
Haley又开始细细地抽泣起来，伸出手开始索要拥抱。这是他获取安全感的最简单直接的方式，以往从来不会有例外。可眼下John的情况有些令人为难，他的双手被输液针管和心率夹占着，脑袋里的眩晕和疼痛也没有因为刚刚的那盒牛奶而减轻多少。Haley似乎也意识到了眼前的状况，哼哼了几声，伸出去的手又耷拉了下来。  
  
他瘪着嘴小声呜咽着，扭过身子把小手伸向了Sherlock。  
  
这太荒谬，也没有道理。Sherlock在心里说。他从来不抱这个小毛毛虫的，今晚破例抱了两回都只是迫不得已。第一回是在停尸房外，第二回则是Haley哭着不肯跟Anthea回221B时。这只不过是两次特殊情况，绝对不足以让自己变为Haley索要拥抱的对象。更何况这从概率和频率上也解释不通。  
  
Sherlock看着Haley，没有动作，可悬在半空中的小手也没有要放下去的意思。小家伙的眼眶哭得红红的，里面的眼泪正随着时间的拉锯越积越多，Sherlock知道自己这回又得妥协了。  
  
他在那声冲破分贝警戒线的哭嚎发生前及时把Haley抱起来，刚刚托稳了小哭包的屁股，脖子就被一把抱住。  
  
John被眼前的一幕彻底惊讶到了，他从来没有看到Sherlock抱小孩子也从来没看到Haley被Sherlock抱过，印象中Sherlock与Haley之间一直有种疏离感，这种想法更加加剧了画面的视觉冲击力。  
  
John觉得这简直不会亚于自己看到Sherlock道歉时所感到的惊讶（尽管他还从未见Sherlock向谁道过歉）。他显得过于沉浸于这惊讶感之中，直到看见Sherlock无声地说了句“扶好你的下巴”，才意识到自己刚刚的表情有些冒犯。  
  
Haley断断续续的抽噎越来越弱，短短几分钟后，他就靠在Sherlock的肩膀上睡着了。哭声一停病房内便安静下来，Sherlock小心翼翼地弯腰将小不点放在椅子上，他实在不想再把这颗小定时炸弹惹哭一次。  
  
他从地上捡起自己的大衣，随意盖在Haley身上，转身对上John的目光。病房被笼罩在暗淡的夜色之中，只有心率仪发出的微弱光线。但他看到了John的双眼里藏不住情绪，很多很多层。  
  
妄下结论很危险，而掺杂感情则致命。Sherlock撇开视线，这一回他选择放弃演绎。


	18. Chapter 18

天黑的时间点随着季节的变化悄悄往前挪着，气温骤降的跳跃性却丝毫不因时间而有规律可寻。风太大、太冷了，John提着手提包，加快脚步赶向地铁口，希望自己能尽快淹没于下班高峰段的人群之中，躲进地铁站避开冷风。在路上时，他不忘伸手接过一份正在派发中的免费报纸——巴茨离221B仍然有一段距离，什么也不做地靠在车厢的连接处对他时常疼痛的颈椎并没有什么好处。  
  
这是他恢复完好后返回医院值班的第二天，将脑子里持续不断地眩晕感克服之后他就没有再进行过多的休整。同事频繁替自己上班的事实让他颇感内疚，并且休养期间他得到的关怀已经多得令他有些不知所措了。终于结束外地探亲之旅的Hudson太太对他尤为关切，当她进门第一眼看到John头上的纱布时，她脸上的表情看起来像是立刻要流眼泪。包括Mike在内的许多同事都对John表达了问候，甚至建议他先安心放下工作，好好多休息几天。  
  
唯独Haley一开始对John的昏迷和头上伤口的原因毫不知情。他一直以为爸爸是被哪个坏蛋给袭击了，追问了好几次才罢休。而在John头上的纱布还没被拆下来的几天里，小不点时不时就会跑到John跟前问：“你还很疼吗？”脸上还带着听睡前故事《霍比特人》时的认真和担忧。好在那道伤口已经愈合，浅浅的疤痕也已被暗金色的短发盖住。  
  
John必须得说在这短暂的几天里他过得是挺安逸，就连Sherlock也令人意外地十分安分，即便是在“无案件期”，他也暂停了对221B的破坏。唯一的遗憾是John放在诊室里的马克杯不见了。他很确信自己在昏迷当天还用它喝了咖啡，但他实在想不起来自己到底把杯子放到哪儿了。  
  
这有些无关紧要。John想，针对的是自己手里报纸上篇幅冗长的无聊新闻。此刻他正站在地铁里看着报纸，距离贝克街还有两站。拥挤的车厢中虽然缺乏新鲜的空气，但全然没有地面上那么寒冷。  
  
他随意扫视着手中的纸张，忽然在新翻开的一页上看到了Sherlock的脸。  
  
如果不是这篇报道十分奢侈地占据了大半张版面，John很难讲自己会不会忽略它，因为图片上的Sherlock戴着一顶滑稽的帽子、竖起来的大衣衣领遮住半张脸，只有双眼透露出来的冷淡气息隔着廉价粗糙的纸张传递出一股难以捉摸的熟悉感。John简直可以想象Sherlock面对记者长枪短炮的镜头时脸上写满嫌恶的样子。  
  
他饶有兴趣地读起旁边的文字来。这篇报道关于不久前发生的那几起炸弹人质案，在记者笔下被相当夸张地描绘成一部未完待续的惊险悬疑案。John看来看去，发现案件真正的关键信息并没有出现在报道里，警方对于那只粉色手机和幕后炸弹客的保密工作似乎做得还不错。  
  
接下来是一段关于世界上唯一的咨询侦探的介绍。John觉得在这篇堆满着戏剧性形容词的文章里，只有对Sherlock的赞美之词没有被用过头——对于这方面形容词的积累大概还没有哪家报社的采编团队能比过John一人。此外他很惊讶自己也被提及了，但对“Sherlock的助手”的身份感到十分不满。  
  
他在报纸左下角的位置看到了Lestrade的照片和一篇探长的采访，只来得及潦草读过几行，地铁便到站了。John夹着报纸走出地铁口。天色和之前的相比没有什么两样，令人瑟瑟发抖的冷风却仿佛刮得更凶。  
  
他加快步伐向前走着，刚刚转过街角，就看见围在221B门前的一大堆人群。  
  
记者们全副武装着摄像机、话筒和录音笔，朝着两端的街口不断张望。他们之中的几个人认出了正向公寓走去的John，立刻像在绝望之中抓住了救命稻草一样惊喜。  
  
“Watson先生，你是Watson先生！”一位穿着西装短裙的女记者惊叫道。  
  
“你知道Holmes先生的去向吗？他和你在一起吗？”  
  
“Watson先生，您能否向我们透露‘名画案’的一些细节……”  
  
“能谈一下作为侦探助理的感受吗？我们可以单独约一个采访时间。”  
  
……  
  
John费了很大劲才挤出了记者人堆，期间伸过来话筒险些戳到自己脸上，他忽然就理解了Sherlock戴上那顶滑稽猎鹿帽的原因。他好不容易将221B的门打开，一切恼人的追问被挡在门板之外。Hudson太太闻声走出来，擦了擦手上的面粉问：“Sherlock去哪儿了？这些年轻人等了他一下午。”  
  
John不知所措地耸耸肩，大家显然都不是不了解Sherlock行踪的唯一一人。  
  
他朝Hudson太太微笑一下，转身跑上楼梯。推开客厅门时，他听到一阵短促而轻快的脚步声，果然刚刚踏进屋内没几步，就被从斜后方啪嗒啪嗒跑来的Haley撞了个正着。  
  
Haley头上戴着顶大了的帽子，被遮住视线，跑着跑着就这么撞在John腿上。小家伙这么一撞把自己弄得有些重心不稳，踉跄间原本就挡住眼睛的帽子几乎把他的整张脸都给盖住了。  
  
他伸出小手把帽子扶正，抬起头见到是John，惊喜地大叫了一声：“爸爸！”然后不知从哪拿出一张警官证，朝John举起来，小脸蛋上的表情一本正经：“我是Haley警长！你看到坏人了吗？”  
  
John被小家伙的一连串动作弄得有些愣神，但竟然还下意识地摇了摇头。他定眼一看，发现Haley头上的那顶帽子就是报纸图片里Sherlock戴的那顶，而手里的警官证则货真价实——那是Lestrade的。  
  
小不点戴着大了的猎鹿帽的样子让John有点想笑，但他忍住了，蹲下来，抓住Haley正兴奋挥舞着的小胳膊，低声说：“Haley，我们不能随便拿别人的东西。”  
  
“这是Sherlock叔叔给我的。”Haley的声音听起来有些委屈。他没有撒谎，这的确是Sherlock打发给他的，为了甩开这个小跟屁虫。中午出门前Haley一直像一块磁铁一样跟在自己身后，Sherlock实在不解。自从医院的那晚之后小家伙就越来越粘自己了。  
  
John意识到自己刚刚的话说错了对象，松开手，Haley就立刻跑开了。他跑到沙发前，将猎鹿帽扣在坐在沙发上的泰迪熊头上，但仍然对警官证爱不释手。现在泰迪被任命成为新的侦探了，警长Haley要开始和他进行一场严肃的对话。  
  
John站起身来，看着小家伙终于忍俊不禁。他心想千万不能让Lestrade知道自己的警官证成了小孩子的玩具，那样难保他下次一起去酒吧看球时还会和自己支持同一支球队。  
  
他走到餐厅，将报纸和手提包放在餐桌上，决定等Haley的注意力转移到别处时再想办法把警官证弄过来。  
  
这时包里的手机震了一下。  
  
 _ **去我的卧室，把窗户打开。SH**_  
  
John皱了下眉头，这条没头没尾的短讯里没有哪个单词让人不解其意，但的确有些令人摸不着头脑。他抬头望了一眼走廊尽头，那里Sherlock卧室的房门紧闭着。  
  
此时手中的手机又震了一下。  
  
 _ **现在。SH**_  
  
这样命令的口吻从来都没有商量的余地，但是莫名其妙的，John竟被这简短的文字弄得紧张起来。  
  
有一瞬间他甚至以为有危险，思维运转间已来到Sherlock的卧室门口。  
  
这是他第一次进Sherlock的卧室，并且是在卧室主人不在场的情况下。自从搬入221B以来他从来没有踏入过这里半步，两人的卧室似乎是这间公寓里他们彼此之间仅存的私人空间。现在这条界限也被打破了，这让John觉得自己侵入了对方的私人领地。他承认自己曾经对Sherlock的卧室非常好奇，但更多的是一种警惕——天知道那个在冰箱这种公用设施里放人头的混蛋会在自己房间里摆什么可怖玩意？  
  
可当他推开房门，却发现这里整洁得和他想象中的完全不一样。John几乎被Sherlock卧室的整洁程度惊讶得一滞，那一刹那他怀疑Sherlock从来不在自己的卧室睡觉。  
  
他匆匆走到窗边，掰开窗上的锁，用力一推，窗外的冷风急不可待地灌进来。  
  
Sherlock就站在楼底，还是一身西装和大衣，手里拿着一个文件袋。John将头探出窗外，刚张嘴想要说话，Sherlock已经顺着防火梯爬了上来。  
  
这扇窗户的外面是一条极窄的小巷，John庆幸此刻没有人看见否则大概会有人报警入室盗窃。Sherlock的动作很快，片刻已经来到窗外。他一只脚踩上窗台，因为右手里有文件只能用左手攀住墙边。  
  
他将另一只脚也踩上来，想要轻巧地跃入房间内，却因不慎踩住自己的大衣衣摆，把自己弄了一个趔趄。失去平衡间，手中的文件袋跌落在卧室地板。John本来已经退开两步为Sherlock让出空间，见他要摔倒又反射般地上前一步伸手去接。  
  
Sherlock恰好跌在他怀里。  
  
不知道比起直接摔在地板，眼下的情况是不是更加糟糕。惯性让两人都没能控制住，John跌坐在地板上，Sherlock的重量则压在他身上。虽然几乎只有一眨眼的功夫Sherlock就撑起了身子，但他大衣上冰凉的温度仍然经过John的掌心。  
  
John也飞快站起来，看着Sherlock弯腰拾起地上的文件袋，装模作样地问：“你在搞什么？我没见过谁回自己家不走门的。”  
  
Sherlock并没有回答他，就好像根本没有听到这个问题，而是脱掉大衣挂在门后，径直走出房门。经过餐桌时他拿起John放在上面的那份报纸，只瞥了一眼就立刻嫌弃地扔了回去。  
  
John跟在后头，瞬间明白过来：“真的？就为了躲开那帮记者？”  
  
“我讨厌一个人接受采访。”Sherlock的语气就好像是在说自己讨厌某种蔬菜。  
  
他拎着文件来到书桌前，坐下来打开笔电。客厅里，Haley已经转战地毯上的那堆乐高积木，猎鹿帽则还歪歪斜斜地戴在泰迪熊的头上。John站在自己的沙发椅后面，迟疑两秒后问道：“案子？”  
  
“……嗯。”Sherlock敷衍地应了一声，只留给John一个侧脸。John知道对话暂时结束了。  
  
他不再打扰Sherlock，按部就班地准备好食物。令他惊讶的是Sherlock竟然没有跳过晚餐。看着他若无其事地嚼煎蛋时John觉得这实在难得得反常，因为通常Sherlock在查案时总是不寝不食。  
  
而更让John感到奇怪的是，Sherlock这一回完全没有要和自己分享案件的意思。以往不论是什么案件，哪怕基于Sherlock对苏格兰场的的攻击John都总能听到只言片语。但这回Sherlock完全将自己排除在外了。  
  
他看起来是在调查一些人的档案资料。John瞟到那些文件和笔电屏幕上的照片和表格轮廓心想。和这些想法一起占据他头脑的还有刚刚Sherlock跌在自己身上的一幕，一次又一次不厌其烦地播演着，令他不得不心烦意乱地强行终止住自己的思绪。  
  
整个夜晚就这样被笼罩在无比正常的安静氛围之下。Sherlock淋过浴，换上了棉质的睡衣，外头披着深蓝色的睡袍。John也处理完全部的睡前事务，磨蹭了一会儿，把Haley带回楼上的卧室，安顿小家伙躺下给他念故事书。  
  
《霍比特人》的这一章有趣而精彩，Bilbo和同伴们乘着酒桶从精灵国王的宫殿中逃了出来。Haley听得入迷，缠着爸爸念完了这一整章才肯睡觉，合上眼睛后还禁不住想着酒桶里的霍比特人们。  
  
John俯身关掉台灯，轻手轻脚地走出卧室。  
  
他在下楼时想到自己或许可以借这个机会跟Sherlock说说警官证的事，可当他来到客厅，却发现Sherlock躺在长沙发上，似乎已经睡着了。  
  
靠近Sherlock书桌那边的窗户大开着，夜晚的冷风让客厅蒙上一股寒意。John站在门口犹豫了一会儿，转身上楼拿了一张毯子下来。  
  
他小心翼翼地将毯子盖在Sherlock身上，凑近时，脚尖碰到地上的一本书，就在Sherlock垂落在沙发边的手下方。  
  
John弯腰将薄薄的书本捡起来，发现那是Haley的幼儿科普读物《宇宙大百科》。  
  
他勉强忍住自己的笑声，转眼看到Sherlock的睡脸。合着的双眼，第一次没有了那些冷淡鄙夷认真愤怒坚定柔软的表情。但仿佛是怕他突然醒来似的，John只看了一眼就将视线转移，放下书，走到客厅的另一端将窗户关上。  
  
他回到自己的卧室，躺下。他的胸口被一些复杂的情绪所充斥着，但这一晚的睡眠却异常安稳。  
  
他不是被闹钟吵醒的，而是Harriet的电话。尽管只比正常的起床时间早了五分钟，但由于处在被惊醒的空白和刚刚脱离睡梦的混沌之中，John还是抓起手机厉声问：“你一定要挑这么非常规的时间联系我吗？”  
  
“嘿，抱歉。”Harriet的声音出乎意料的温和，立马就让John清醒过来了。  
  
“能约个时间谈谈Haley的事吗？”Harriet隔着电话，直奔主题，可John想起的却是那天在苏格兰场的走道里撞见她时她那副鼻青脸肿的模样。  
  
他压抑着呼吸声，往肺腔中深吸入一口气。Haley还没有醒来，此刻正侧躺在自己的身边。他金色的刘海有些凌乱地盖在额前，圆圆的脸蛋上有一层被暖意包裹的粉色。  
  
John看着Haley的脸，缓缓呼出这口气。然后他听见自己说：“好。”


End file.
